Equestria en tiempos de guerra
by pixie-jose
Summary: Una Equestria diferente a la que conocemos... con los mismos personajes... pero 5 reinos quedrán apoderarse de este reino... y estaran sedientos de sangre... y algunos... por no decir muchos sufriran la ira de estos reinos... rating M: escenas de sexo... violacion y escenas vilentas... sangrientas y escenas tristes
1. Chapter 1

ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE A LAS DEMAS…

INTRODUCCION…

Esta Equestria esta basada… como en la edad antigua en europa…. Es decir…. Guerras… masacres… y he de decir que estos eran tiempos de putas y bastardos… osea que no descarto escenas porno xD….. los 6 elementos, es decir… las 6 chicas tendran que sovrevivir… a 5 tipos de reinos.… los bándalos… alanos… vávaros… galos… y los grifos sasánidas (todos son guerreros grifos)… y habrán conquistas en masa…

Hasta qué punto la amistad supera eso¿? Morirán alguna de nuestras preferidas ponys¿? Por qué hay invasiones¿? Por qué estos 5 reinos quieren atacar Equestria… princesa celestia podrá enfrentarse a eso¿? Qué pasará con ponybille¿? Quien los detendrán¿?

RE: no las puedo contestar xD

Solo les puedo advertir esto….

Escenas de sexo… violencia… canibalismos y… escenas tristes… por parte de alguna de nuestras preferidas ponys…

Yo pienso esto… Equestria es el mas grande de los reinos… y los otros 5 iran a por Equestria… y tambien se atacaran entre ellos…. Y intentarán invadir canterlot como recompensa….

Les puedo adelantar una cosa….

El rey de los Glifos sasanidas (mis preferidos n_n) se llama Gared… y como Grifos que son… algunas conquistas… y amores ocultas traen consigo violaciones e hijos bastardos… y son bestias en la guerra…. Ya lo verán

Esperen el cap 1: La historia de Numantia Gálata

Pixie out… comenten si les gusta esta idea please


	2. CAP 1 SIN TITULO

BIEN EMPECEMOS ESTE FIC… ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ESTO VA A SER UN TRIUNFO DE HISTORIA… LO TENGO MUY SEGURO…. VA A ESTAR MUY ENTRETENIDA… Y TENDRA TRAMA…. Y DE TODO… Y TENDREMOS UN SHINING ARMOR CON UNA TAREA IMPORTANTE… YA LA VERAN… MIENTRAS TANTO…

* * *

CAP 1: (SIN TITULO)

Era una buena mañana en ponybille… los pajaros cantaban en la mañana matutina de tiempo refrescante… todo parecía ir como siempre… la gente iba al mercadillo en busca de algunas cosillas para su casa… los carteros traían el correo puntualmente… Rainbow dash hacía nuevas maniobras como de un caza se tratase… todo iba bien… o aparentaba.

EN EL CASTILLO DE CELESTIA…

Celestia estaba en su balcón vigilando a todos los ponys de Equestria… pero ella tenía el presentimiento de que algo se avecinaba… algo y no bueno.

-"ummmm… que sensación extraña… esos sueños… esta sensación de escalofríos… de muertes…¿qué me está pasando?"-

Un pegaso se acercaba volando muy azareadamente a la entrada del castillo, se paró delante de dos guardias reales y dijo.

-"¡dejadme pasar! ¡esto es urgente! ¡traigo noticias nada buenas!"-

-"¿dime, como te podemos creer?"-

-"traigo información para la princesa Celestia… por favor… dejádme pasar de una vez"-

A eso aparecía el alto mando de los guerreros y jefe de los guardias reales… Shining Armor.

-"¿Qué pasa pegaso?"-

-"Shining Armor… le pido mis permisos para hablar con Celestia… es urgente… ¡vamos a morir todos!"- El pegaso empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas inquietas

-"tranquilo… vosotros, dejádlo pasar, es una orden"- entonces le dejaron que entrara

MIENTRAS SE DIRIGÍAN AL SITIO DE CELESTIA…

-"¿quieres una taza de chocolate? Te veo muy mal"-

-"como para no estarlo"-

-"no te preocupes… conmigo estarás seguro… si quieres por unos comodos plazos de dinero puedo ser tu guardia personal 24 horas del día, por solo 6 monedas de oro el mes"-(mi unidad de monedas en esta historia… como dije es como la edad antigua)

-"no mi señor… no hace falta, por cierto, soy de ciudad nimbo..."- dijo un poco nervioso por estar al lado del mismíso máximo potencial de guerreros de la princesa Celestia.

-"mmmm…. Nos queda poco ya para llegar…¿que te trae acá?"-

-"emmm…¿Cómo está tu esposa cadence?"- dijo para cambiar de tema

-"¿por qué cambias de tema?"-

El pegaso quedó cabizbajo sin decir nada… no tenía ganas de hablar… entonces llegaron al trono de Celestia… esta estaba sentada ahí

-"¿Qué pasa…emmm… me puedes decir tu nombre?"-

-"encantado… soy marcus… traigo…emmm… una nota que me dejó un numantino gálata antes… de morir suicidándose…"-

-"¿Cómo… suicidándose? Que barbaridad"-

-"no sé si lo sabrá… pero… numantia gálata había quedado bajo asedio por los bándalos… y la gente no estaba dispuesta a caer en manos de esta gente… osea que con sus murallas quedaron encerrados…emmm… con esta nota lo entenderá mejor…¿quiere que se la lea?"-

-"ohhh… qué cordial… faltaría mas"- dijo Celestia… ella y shining quedaron callados escuchando, y a medida que este leía se le iban quedando caras de preocupación…

* * *

Esto lo escribo en memoria de nuestra gente… de nuestra ciudad… y para los historiadores de los reinos…

DIA 1 DEL ASEDIO: Los bándalos nos quieren conquistar… pero nosotros resistiremos… en nuestra gran montaña esa orde de guerreros ponys no podrán subir… pues tenemos una muralla infranqueable… pero los recursos se acaban…

DIA 5 A 13 DEL ASEDIO: Empiezo a pasar hambre y penurias… solo quedan unos pocos cultivos… pero gracias a dios tenemos una pila de agua… algo es algo… pero… ¡por el amor de dios! La gente empieza a tirarse de las murallas… están enloqueciendo… ¡o santo dios…! Uno ha asesinado a un pony y se lo está comiendo… se estan volviendo caníbales.

1 MES DEL ASEDIO: Tengo un hambre impresionante, no puedo con mi alma… mis ojos ven la poca vida que hay dentro de este lugar… los bándalos tubieron paciencia con el asedio… ahora solo quedamos 35 ponys… todos estamos enfermizos… una madre está cociendo piedras para sus hijos… y algunos están comiendose los restos de los difuntos que hay dentro de la ciudad… ahora esta nota la llevará a ocultadillas el pegaso llamado marcus… para la posterioridad… y para advertir que un grave peligro acecha a Equestria… VIVA NUMANTIA GALATA… VIVA…. Resistimos durante un mes bajo asedio de esta gente… pero no puedo mas… esto se acabó… me voy a tirar de la muralla… viví feliz… tube hijos y mujer… pero los he perdido para siempre… adios… hasta siempre "suicidio"

* * *

Celestia quedó con la boca abierta, mientras miraba hacia el techo, Shining seguía sereno, firme, pero dentro de el se desarrollaba un gran temor mezclado con rabia… pues aunque los galos estaban enfrentados con Equestria durante 300 años… Numantia Galata era fiel a canterlot… eran amigos… y ahora murieron todos.

-"pagarán por lo que han hecho esos bándalos con Numantia"- se dijo en voz baja y frunciendo el ceño

-"la cuestión es… que… vamos a estar en guerra… debemos avisar primero a mi fiel twilight… a sus amigas… y a mi hermana luna… aprisa…"-

-"y otra cosa… los Bándalos no creo que sean los únicos en atacar Equestria… creo que son los 5 reinos"-

-"¡COMO!"-

-"si, últimamente se rumoréa que quieren apoderarse de Equestria y canterlot…. Y van a hacer bastante daño"-

-"bueno, habrá que afrentarlo, puedes irte… Shining, dale 7 monedas de oro… me ha dado bastante información"-

Entonces el pegaso se fue con sus 7 monedas de oro… pero Celestia estaba inquieta…

-"mi reina… ¿Qué hago… mando las tropas?"-

-"emmm… aun no… primero avisemos a los 6 elementos y a mi hermana luna… pensé que nunca diría esto… pero es nuestro fin"-

-"no, si yo y mis tropas no morimos antes"-

-"olle, entrénate con las dos espadas de los reyes… te harán falta"-

-"tendré que hablar con Cadence"-

Shining marchó a su cuarto… y Celestia escribió una carta para que la recibiera twilight y la mandó

-"ahhhh… ¿qué se supone que hago yo ahora?"-

* * *

BUENO, ESO ES TODO, LES GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA¿? ESPERO QUE SI, DEJEN REVIEW, SE QUE ESTE HA SIDO UN POCO ABURRIDO, PERO YA BENDRÁ LA ACCION

PIXIE OUT… NO OLVIDEN REVIEWS XD


	3. cap 2: la carta- la bastarda de Equestri

SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA,,,, ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MAS ENTRETENIDO….

* * *

CAP 2: LA CARTA- LA BASTARDA DE EQUESTRIA

Los ponys de Ponybille hacían sus tareas normálmente… pero Twilight estaba aun durmiendo… pues se quedó hasta altas horas de la madrugada durmiendo.

Spike miraba desde la ventana del 2º piso las demás casas de los vecinos… pero algo le decía que iba algo mal.

-"siento muchos escalofríos, y frío no hace, ¿a qué se debe esto?"-

De repente vió una nube apalancada al lado de un árbol muy retirado de las casas, lo cual levantó sospechas en Spike.

-"mmm… ¿será Rainbow?"-

A Spike se le ocurrió la idea de salir a fisgonear, y en efecto salió.

Cuando llegó a la nube, se sorprendió de que esta se movía, y se oían gemidos.

-" ohhh… venga Rainbow… lo puedes hacer mejor… joder… que buena idea… ahhhh….ahhhhh… esto de masturbarse está tan rico"-

Spike la oyó, y se quedó algo sorprendido… hasta que…

-"RD, ¿ESTAS BIEN?"- se le ocurrió gritar desde abajo.

-"ahhh….emmmm… sii…si… estoy bien…¡estabas espiándome!"-

-"emmm…no… solo que ví la nube ahí…"-

No le dio tiempo a responder, pues se fue volando rápidamente de ahí

-"bueno, tampoco me importa mucho lo que hiciera…"-

Se volvió para su casa con Twi, pero de repente escupió una carta, con un sello mágico, para que solo lo abriera las manos de Twi.

-"¿qué es esto? Llamaré a Twilight"-

Cuando subió Twilight ya estaba despierta.

-"toma Twi, lleva sello mágico, solo tu la puedes abrir"-

-"uhh… es extraño de Celestia, ella no suele poner sellos mágicos a las cartas"-

Se dispuso a abrir la carta, y leyó lo siguiente…

* * *

Querida Twilight.

Un pegaso vino hace 1 hora advirtiendo de que un mal se acercaba a Equestria, resulta, que al parecer los 5 reinos atacarán Equestria, con sus respectivas víctimas, y no creemos los del castillo poder hacer nada, quizás la amistad pueda mas que esto, por este motivo, se te exige cuidar tu retaguardia, y estar mas apegada a tus amigas, vosotras, que sois los elementos debeis ser una piña, es decir, quedaros juntas. También debo decirte algo que no te gustará, tu hermano Shining será enviado a explorar los reinos. Sabemos que esto es algo arriesgado… pues en el ejemplo de los Glifos sasanidas, al ser gente lista, pueden matarlo, pero el cuidara de que eso no pase… y como iba diciendo, avisa a tus amigas y quedaros juntas, a donde vaya una ir todas… pues los reinos saben que la amistad de ustedes es tan poderosa que es capás de todo… para abreviar, si capturan a una, la magia no valdrá.

Espera mas cartas mías, y cuídate

Fdo: Princesa Celestia

* * *

-"…."- a Twilight se le derramaban lágrimas como puños al leer que Equestria sufriría la ira de los 5 reinos y que su hermano iba a ir solo a investigar los reinos, a sabiendas de que lo podrían asesinar

-"Twi… ¿qué pasa?"-

-"¿Qué que pasa…?... mi hermano va a ser mandado a investigar los reinos, sabiendo que lo podrían matar… y Equestria va a ser invadida por los 5 reinos"-

A Spike también le dieron ganas de llorar… pero el era mas fuerte de moral…

-"tendremos que avisar a las chicas…¿pero en que acabará esto?"- preguntó Twi a sí misma.

EN OTRA PARTE DE EQUESTRIA… EN CONCRETO… EN UNA CUEVA CERCANA A PONYBILLE….

Una muchacha descansaba dentro de esa cueva, pero unos ponis de 13 años llegaron a molestarla.

-"ehhh… murciélago, sal de la cueva"-

-"si, que te dé el sol, de seguro creo que odia el sol"-

-"si, le dá un aire a esta tipa…emmm… si, la hermana de Celestia"-

-"si, la princesa luna"-

-"la bruja, la que quiso que no existiera el dia para tener protagonismo"-

-"si, esa… la muy puta está ahora comiendo pastelitos con Celestia en el castillo"-

-"lo que no me explico es como pasaron de odiarla a quererla"-

-"bueno, de todas maneras…"-

-"sabes, si esta se parece tanto a luna, podría…¿ dejárnosla bien roja no?"-

Al oir eso, se despertó, pero al ver que era de día prefirió no salir, por un motivo desconocido.

-"¡como se les ocurra hacerme algo, les juro que…"-

-"¿que que? Si tu sabes que si entro hago contigo lo que quiera, ademas, que capullos, voy a entrar, tengo ganas de follar"-

Entonces entró, la muchacha se quedó arrinconada en una esquin a de la cueva, en la que dentro entraban los rayos de sol.

El muchacho le dio una bofetada a la chica, haciendo que caiga al suelo…

-"tío déjala, la pobre no se sabe quienes son sus padres ajajjajaja"-

-"¿qué tenemos aquí? Ohhh que vistas mas preciosas"- los dos muchachos vieron que entre sus piernas tenía su parte mas íntima, lo que hizo que quisieran violarla..

-"no me hagan nada… sacorooo….sacoroooo"- la muchacha gritaba, pero no había nadie por allá

-"ahora verás, seguro que nunca has tenido una poya tan dura entre tus piernas"- al oir esto, la chica se angustió mas, pero también entraba en calor.

Es como si una mitad de su conciencia dijera que evitara una violación, y la otra mitad, dijera… "aprovecha, lo sentirás bien".

Pero de repente alguien entró, ese alguien era RD.

-"pero… ¡hijos de puta, dejen a la muchacha, o los mataré!"-

-"ostias tu, Raimbow dash… esta nos muele, salgamos de aquí"-

Entonces salieron por otra salida de la cueva.

-"emmm… ¿are you OK?...o_o"- RD vió ante ella a la famosa bastarda de Equestria… famosa por tener una gran similitud a princesa luna … y por su odio primitivo a la luz

-"¿tu eres… la bastarda de Equestria?"-

-"toda la gente me llama así… pero llámame Maria"-

-"si no fuera por mi, esos dos se te hubieran venido dentro de ti, sin poder tu hacer nada"-

-"lo sé, bueno, ¿quieres preguntarme algo?"-

-"mmm… bueno si… ¿por qué te pareces tanto a Luna?"-

-"porque nací así, pero tengo ligeras sospechas de que ella es mi madre"-

RD quedó con cara de O_O.

-"c..c…c…como"-

-"si, ninguna pony es como ella… con su clara belleza… además, desde que tengo memoria tengo esta Cutie mark… una luna llena"-

RD quedó mas atónita por esa Cutie mark

-"emm…¿quedrías venir a casa de una amiga? Ella seguro que sabe algo para averiguar quien es tu madre"-

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

BUENO, SE PONE INTERESANTE. PRONTO VENDRÁN MAS IDEAS ORIGINALES…

ESA BASTARDA ES MI OC… DERECHOS RESERVADO XD

DEJEN REVIEW PLEASE… COMENTEN

PIXIE OUT


	4. maria moon?

BUENO, VAMOS ALLÁ OTRA VEZ, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA… BUENO… EMPECEMOS…

* * *

CAP 3: MARÍA MOON?

RD y María iban volando por encima de Ponybille… RD notaba a María muy agobiada… era una de las cosas que RD no entendía de ella, y por si fuera poco, RD no entendía nada de María… el por qué de su primitiva repulsión al sol cálido de las mañanas de abril, el por qué de su tan clara apariencia a luna, y por si fuera poco… la cutie mark que llevaba.

Aquella luna llena… que solo verla hipnotizaba… era una alicornio extraña… por lo menos a vistas de RD.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Twilight, María tenía muchísimo miedo.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada al sol… y además… era importante decir que todos los ponys, tanto machos como hembras, la miraban fíjamente… ella se sentía muy intimidada y angustiada.

Dash se percató de ello, y actuó.

-"¿se puede saber que miran? Lárguense de aquí"-

Los ponis obedecieron, pero María estaba a la que saltaba, por lo mínimo se estresaba.

-"emmm…¿ estas… bien?"-

-"no, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que tanta gente me mire"-

-"mmm… cariño, tarde o temprano tenemos que afrontar nuestros miedos, por si te sirve de consuelo"-

-"ya, emmm… oh dios"-

-"¿q..que pasa María?"-

-"noto miedo… un miedo enorme… viene de esa casa arbol a la que tenemos que ir…"-

-"O_O… bueno… quien sabe… a lo mejor está Fluttershy"-

-"no no… es otro tipo de miedo… desde muy pequeña he podido sentir los sentimientos de los ponis que veía… desde amor… pánico… lujuria… excitación… ese es mi don, pero no sé que tiene que ver con mi cutie-mark"-

-"valla… por Celestia…eres…mmm… unica"-

-"-_-…RD… noto en ti un sentimiento… el sentimiento de la superioridad mezclada con el pánico…¿ acaso me tienes miedo?"-

-"joder… ¿como lo ha sabido?"- pensó RD…

-"bueno si… es que… ese color de piel… y esa voz… me recuerdan a Nightmare Moon"-

-"pero yo no soy Nightmare Moon, en caso excepcional sería hija de Luna, pero nada mas"-

-"bueno, descubrámoslo

MIENTRAS TANTO… EN ALANIA…

Un pegaso iba directo a la ciudad de Alania… Duratón… donde residía su rey… Neftali.

El pegaso entró al palacio de Neftali… era medianamente grande… vigilado por guardias pegasos… y en la puerta se imponían a los lados dos grandes figuras del rey Neftali.

El pegaso llegó al trono de Neftali… y empezó a hablar

-"Rex meus, habeum nuntium Equestria… videtur quod quatur reges bellum inferred"

traduccion: mi rey… tengo noticias de Equestria…parece ser que los 4 reinos la quieren invadir

-"Equestria…Dic…quid huc venisti"-

Traducción: Equestria… y a que vienes aquí a contarme eso…

-"uti atque propellat nos prior Equestria… dico… propius esse… ante invadere… essemus ut veniant, et nun hoc… rex meus… Es vos interested?"-

Traducción:para aprovecharnos y tirarnos antes a Equestria… me explico… a estar mas cerca… la invadimos antes… nos quedamos con los vienes y ya está… mi rey… ¿le interesa?

-"mmm… puto melius aliquid… adepto mihi ad equad nomine iris unquam offendas"- pensó mejor el rey y se reía internamente

traducción: mmm… he pensado una cosa mejor… conseguirme a una yegua llamada rainbow dash

-"rex meus… ipsa est omniun celerrimae Equestria… ie… quod vult?"-

Traducción:mi rey… ella es la mas rapida de Equestria… es decir… para qué la quiere?

-"conseguídmela tibi… habeo melius concilia… youll'animadverto… invadere non Equestria… ut' ordo tarn longue…ego imponere solum…accipe mida iris unquad offendas…nunc"-

Traducción: vosotros conseguídmela… tengo mejores planes… ya lo vereis… no atacaremos a Equestria… esa es la orden hasta ahora… solo os impongo… conseguide a Rainbow Dash… ahora

-"si dominus meus"- el pegaso se fue de ahí en busca de un escuadrón para capturar a RD…

Traducción: si mi señor (el idioma que hablaban era Alano= el latín nuestro… quise poner el esperanto… pero este queda mejor xD)

Neftali miraba al horizonte… y se dijo para si mismo.

-"pronto nos verenos otra vez… Raimbow Dash"-

OTRA VEZ… EN PONYBILLE…

Rd y María entraron a la casa de Twilight… y se sorprendieron al ver a Twilight llorando un poco.

-"emmm… twi… que pasa"-

-"Mi hermano… bueno… después te lo cuento… ¿que quieres?"-

-"¿tienes algún conjuro para saber si María es hija de tal pony?"-

-"espera… ¿es la bastarda de Equestria?"-

-"si"-

-"bueno… sé que hay que coger un pelo de su crin y vertirlo en agua de manantial… haciendo el conjuro "bosmadre"-

-"pues hagámoslo"-

Twi preparó un cazo de agua de manantial… cortó un pelito de la crin azul oscuro de María… y lo vertió… cerró los ojos y dijo "bosmadre"

De repente Twi empezó a tener visiones… en ellas aparecía Luna y un glifo… y delante de ellos… un bebe.

-"Thikus… no hablemos nunca de esto… Ok"-

-"si mi princesa… gracias a dios no ha salido a mi…"-

-"perdona… pero todos mis hijos tienen que salir a mi"-

-"ya… no se como le diré esto a mi mujer cuando vuelva de sus deberes"-

-"ah y por cierto… creo que esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos… porque debo irme a donde me pertenece"-

-"entiendo… pero yo me pregunto que pasará con la pequeña"-

-"la dejaremos en una casa… que sea una bastarda"-

-"pero… no sé si te has dado cuenta que se parece un huevo a ti"-

-"ohh… entonces de todas las mujeres que te has tirado se parecerán a ellas"-

-"¬¬… acabemos con esto ya"-

Hasta ahí vió Twi antes de volver a la realidad

-"bueno… ¿de quién es hija?"-

-"no te lo vas a creer María… pero tu madre es… la princesa Luna"-

-"O_O… no…no es posible!"- dijo dash

-"¡si es posible RD!...su padre es un glifo llamado thikus… extrañamente a salido clavada a su madre"-

-"bueno…¿ y por qué estabas llorando?"-

-"mi hermano ha sido destinado a merodear por los reinos… para ver el panorama… y Equestria será atacada hasta su extinción total"-

RD empezó a imaginarse lo que vería… y no le gustó nada

-"RD… debemos estar juntas las 6… así podremos defendernos de los múltiples ataques de esos reinos… si algún componente no está cerca… todas moriremos"-

-"Twi.. gracias por tu ayuda… voy a ir esta noche a pedirle cuentas a mi señora madre"-

-"de acuerdo… mientras tanto… ¿Qué hacemos?"-

-"emmm… quedría ver a Celestia"- pidió María

-"vale… por cierto… ya no eres María… eres María Moon"-

* * *

CONTINUARA…

BUENO, QUE LES PARECIÓ… DEJEN REVIEW…

PREGUNTAS QUE HAGO YO A MIS LECTORES…

¿Qué PASARÁ CUANDO MARIA MOON LE PIDA CUENTAS A LA PRINCESADE LA NOCHE (CUENTAS= RESPUESTAS)?

NEFTALI… REY DE LOS ALANOS… ¿PARA QUE QUIERE EL A RD? ¿Qué PLANÉA?

¿CELESTIA QUE DIRÁ CUANDO LA VEA?

SIGAN LEYENDO PARA SABER XDDDDD

EL PROXIMO CAP… SI DIOS QUIERE Y NO PASA NADA… LO CO-PRODUCIRÁ RANDOM389

HE USADO A THIKUS PORQUE HE QUERIDO Y PORQUE DRAKOS ME DEJÓ QUE HICIERA CON EL LO QUE QUISIERA (ME PARECIÓ LEER EN UNO DE SUS PM)

JOSE OUT


	5. Capitulo 4

BUENO…. SIGAMOS CON EL FIC….

CAP 4

Al legar al palacio de Celestia Maria se angustiaba mas y mas cuando se acercaba a las puertas de dicho palacio.

María sentía los sentimientos de los guardias… de los que pasaban por allá… y eso por lo menos le daba la seguridad de que todo iría bien.

Llegaron a las mismísimas puertas del palacio.

-"bueno María…¿estás preparada para ver a Celestia?"- dijo Dash con tono suave

-"bu…bu…bueno, vamos allá"-

-"me pregunto si estará mi hermano por acá"- se dijo en voz alta Twi

Abrieron las puertas… y caminaron hacia el trono de Celestia.

María quedó maravillada al ver a la gran alicornio esbelta en sus aposentos… con las alas extendidas…

Cuando llegaron…

-"princesa Celestia… aquí te traigo a la bastarda de Equestria… o mejor dicho… María Moon"-

-"como que… ¡COMO QUE MARÍA MOON!"-

-"¡¿COMO OSAS A COGER EL NOMBRE DE MI HERMANA Y PONÉRTELO DE APELLIDO BASTARDA?!"-

A María se le caían un poquito las lágrimas… Twi y RD se dieron cuenta de que hoy no era día de ver a Celestia… pero se comportaba como nunca lo había echo.

-"DIME…. ¡¿A QUÉ ME TRAES A ESTA ALICORNIO ESTÚPIDA TWI?!"- dijo con la misma voz que luna antaño.

-"princesa… creo que vos os estais pasando"- dijo Twi con voz fuerte

-"p…p…po…por favor… vávonos"- dijo María rompiendo a llorar

-"¡por qué castigais así a la pobre María!"-

-"por que resulta que sé que es fruto de mi hermana… pero no me interesan la de romances que halla tenido… y mucho menos los hijos-bastardos que halla dejado atrás"-

-"¿pero por qué eres así con ella?"- le preguntó Twi… RD ni abrió la boca

-"por que no estoy de humor… que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros"-

-"ahhh es por la guerra"- dijo cabizbaja Twi

-"exacto… es inevitable"-

María temblaba de pánico… pero ella intentó sentir los sentimientos de la princesa… pero no sentía nada… era como si sus sentimientos se guardaran bajo llave, lo cual hizo que María se atolondrara mas.

-"p..princesa… quería veros… pero mejor me voy"-

María salió corriendo de la sala llorando… pero Celestia cerró la puerta con la magia de su cuerno

-"¿A dónde crees que vas… sobrina?"- dijo Celestia intentando poner cara dulce… pues se dio cuenta de que fue injusta con María… pero ella no aguantaba ver las inocentes vidas que princesa luna despreció. Eso hacía que Celestia le hirviera la sangre… le daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Luna y clavarla en una pica a las afueras de Canterlot… pero amaba a su hermana tanto como a su vida… o sea que tubo y tiene que ser tolerante.

-"c..cre..creía que no me querías en tu palacio"-

-"no… si te quiero… solo lo siento… estoy muy nerviosa con lo que pueda pasar en estos tiempos de guerra"-

María se acercó mas confiada que antes.

Cuando llegó a las escalinatas del palacio… se detuvo ante la imponente figura de la princesa… de nuevo.

-"bue-"- María no terminó la palabra… pues Celestia le dirigió una mirada fría… María se dio cuenta que la examinaba minuciosamente con la mirada… estaba otra vez medio llorando…

-"¿te gustaría algo de té?"- dijo con confianza Celestia

María no comprendía el por qué de actuar así… a veces pareciera que la sentenciaría… y a veces que la quedría… por ello María tenía miedo de hacer o decir algo a Celestia…

Miró cabizbaja y volvió a dirigir la mirada a Celestia

-"m…me encantaría"-

Twi y RD se miraron con confianza… con caras de "todo va a salir bien"

Se dirigieron a la sala para tomar un té.

María iba escoltada por Twi y RD, que estaban a su izquierda y derecha…

Celestia iba por delante… llegaron a la sala… tomó un sorbo de té, y dijo…

-"bueno… ¿qué has estado haciendo durante tus 16 años de vida?"-

Eso dejó impresionada a María… como Celestia sabía su edad

-"pues-"- no terminó a decir la frase

-"mmm… vale… lo comprendo…si"-

RD y Twi quedaron algo extrañadas por la inesperada respuesta prematura de Celestia…

-"bueno… princesa… ¿está aquí tu hermana Luna?"- preguntó Twi

-"mmm… no, hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella"-

-"entonces… ¿mi madre no está aquí?"- dijo María apenada… pero se puso alerta porque Celestia le echó otra mirada fría

-"Celestia mía…¿por qué me mira así?"-

-"¡oh!...mmm… nada… yo miro así"-

María le dio el primer sorbo de té a la taza… pero saltó de la silla porque Celestia la tocó en una de sus alas.

-"po… ¿por qué me has tocado mi ala?"-

-"ohh… solo para saber si estabas bien sobrina"-

Twi miró alucinada a Dash…

-"María ¿por qué te comportas así?"- preguntó Twi

María no respondió, solo se limitó a mirar hacia abajo

-"¿es por que celestia está ante ti?"-

-"si es eso… no te preocupes porque conmigo no te pasará nada"- dijo con confianza Twi

-"oye, si te sientes incómoda por algo que te halla echo o dicho dímelo"- dijo Celestia

-"pues para empezar… el recibimiento… acto seguido las miradas… y que mas decir de que me tocases sin mi consentimiento"- dijo firmemente a María y con algunas lágrimas

RD y Twi notaron cuando María explotó dentro de sí con sus sentimientos…

-"tranquila… solo es que tengo miedo, María… puede ser que dentro de 13 días no vea mas el amanecer de los días"- dijo ella abrazando a María muy cálidamente.

RD y Twi ya comprendieron el por qué de que se comportaba así…

-"bueno… princesa… no creo que le pase nada de todos modos"- dijo RD

-"ohhh… casi se me olvidaba… debo irme a hacer asuntos celestiales…. Adios"- de repente Celestia desapareció

-"bueno… es hora de irnos… María… ¿quieres venir a mi casa?"- preguntó Twi

-"ohh… si claro… por qué no"- entonces RD se fue volando… y María y Twi se fueron del castillo a pata

-"emmm… oye… antes de irnos tengo que hacer una visita a mi hermano"-

-"de acuerdo"-

Las dos subieron a la estancia de Shining y Cadence.

OTRA VEZ EN ALANIA…

El pegaso al que Neftali mandó la orden de búsqueda y captura de RD ya tenía su escuadrón echo… solo 3 pegasos de los más rápidos.

Entonces decidió ir a ver a su rey.

Entró al palacio… y el no estaba en su trono… era atípico de el no estar en su trono.

Allí estaba su consejero mas cercano, Calimaco… pasando las leyes nuevas que impuso Neftali en su libro de leyes recopilado.

-Callimachus… ubi est Neftali?"- preguntó

Traducción: Calimaco… ¿dónde está Neftali?

-"manebat, sed ordinatas quis intrare, nisi major nuncio quod essent cursus publici eggo"-

Traducción: está en su estancia, pero ha ordenado que nadie entrara, a no ser de noticias importantes, que se las retransmitiría yo

-"dic maniplus, quod paravi, nos iter hac nocte ired ad capiendos iris unquam offendas viveret"-

Traducción: dígale que ya tengo el escuadrón preparado, que marchamos esta noche para ir a capturar viva a Raimbow Dash

-"nolite ergosolliciti esse cognosces ante noctem"-

Traducción: no te preocupes, antes de que anochezca lo sabrá

El pegaso se fue de allí volando.

Calimaco decidió ir a las estancias de su rey.

Llegó a su estancia, y lo que vió le hizo gracia.

Estaba Neftali masturbándose en su cama, hasta que Calimaco habló

-"¿no le dá vergüenza hacer eso teniendo chicas a su disposición?"- dijo Calimaco con un tono algo chistoso

Neftali casi le dá un ataque

-"¡¿por qué no avisastes al entrar?!"-

-"ahh no sé… pero yo me pregunto eso"-

-"hago esto porque yo solo lo haría con una yegua a la que quise y quiero desde hace cinco años"-

-"o sea… que no piensas perder la virginidad hasta que esa yegua esté delante de ti"-

-"y hasta que compruebe que ella también me quiere"- dijo con el ceño fruncido Neftali

-"de acuerdo… ha venido un pegaso diciendo que el escuadrón está preparado, que partían por la noche"-

-"de acuerdo, ahora, salga de mi estancia"-

El poni salió de su estancia…

Neftali volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ XD

USTEDES QUE CREEN QUE PASARA CON TWY Y LAS CHICAS EN ESTOS TIEMPOS DIFÍCILES?

CONSEGUIRA ESE ESCUADRON ATRAPAR A RD?

SIGAN LEYENDO PARA SABER

PIXIE-JOSE AND RANDOM 389 OUT


	6. CAP 5

SIGAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAP… (ADVERTENCIA) ESTÉNSE ATENTOS A LAS ACTUALIZACIONES PORQUE EL PRÓXIMO CAP ES PURA Y BÁSICAMENTE… SENTIMIENTO... Y XXX…. Y DEL BUENO XD…. ME ATREVERÍA A DECIR NO APTO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS

CAP 5

Cuando Twi y María llegaron a la estancia de Shining y Cadence, estos dormían juntos… pero… estaba Shining encima de ella.

María vió, avergonzada esa pose… pero Twi llamó a Shining.

Este de repente se levantó sovresaltado.

-"Twili… que haces aquí… ¿no deberías estar en ponibille?"-

-"he venido a verte… ya sé que te tienes que ir a viajar por los 5 reinos"-

-"ya… me voy a sentir tan solo"-

-"oye… si quieres podemos ir contigo"-

-"no Twili, no puedes venirte, es demasiado arriesgado"-

-"para mi no hay nada arriesgado"-

-"oye… pero yo debo quedarme aquí con Celestia"- dijo María

-"mm… vale… pero no consentiré que vallas solo"-

-"oye… Twili, no voy a morir"- dijo Shining sin ganas…. Como si supiera que de seguro fallecería

-"no... mis amigas y yo iremos contigo, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos"-

-"Twili, no hace falta tanta modestia… no me pasará nada"-

-"hermano, iré contigo, quieras o no quieras"-

-"de acuerdo… pero no me hago cargo si te cortan la cabeza a ti y a tus amigas"-

Twi tragó saliva… ella sabía que era famosa… mas concreto negativamente en Bandalia, donde magos y hechiceras le tienen tirria… es mas… ellos desearían ver su cabeza en una pica.

-"bueno, es algo que debo afrontar, pero aunque este en Equestria, no estaré segura… osea que voy contigo"-

-"de acuerdo, a las 7 de la mañana partimos ¿OK?"-

-"si, por cierto, ¿Qué hacias con princesa mi amore Cadence?"- dijo picarónamente Twi, María se rió con ganas por 3 segundos, ella pilló la indirecta, y le hizo gracia

-"mmm… Twi, ya tienes 15 años para saber que yo la estaba satisfaciendo, aunque sea por última vez"-

-"mmm… claro, bueno, me tengo que ir a ponibille… entonces… ¿mañana a las 7 aquí no?"-

-"si, asegúrate de que bienes con tus amigas"-

Twi se fue sin maría, porque ella se quedó en el palacio… avisó a sus 5 amigas, estas aceptaron… pero…

EN ALANIA

Neftali observaba 3 huevos de dragones petrificados… aunque parecían estar vivos.

-"Adelphos, Adonis y Anker, los 3 dragones de Alania, pertenecientes a la dinastía obendorf,¿está bien como decorado no?"-

-"Calimaco, esto no tiene nada de decorado, el último Obendorf deberá revivirlos"-

-"¿pero como?... para empezar… están petrificados… y para terminar, no queda ningún Obendorf en estas tierras, es una dinastía muerta"-

-"tu que sabrás, estimado amigo, todo es posible en esta vida"-

-"si, pero eso lo veo muy difícil"- Calimaco dijo con voz segura

-"ya veremos que pasa… esta noche me traeran a Rainbow Dash"-

-"mmm… mi señor, tengo mis dudas, esa yegua es de un carácter fuerte e irascible, no creo que la atrapen, y, ¿para qué la quiere?"-

-"mmmm… Calimaco, ¿te puedo decir un secreto?"-

-"claro, yo soy una tumba, no diré nada"-

-"antes de cortarle la cabeza a ese Drogo, yo vivía en paz en ciudad nimbo, en Equestria"-

-"¿y?"-

-"y yo era uno de los más rapidos y audaces pegasos, yo no destacaba por ser de grandes músculos, ni aun a mis 16 años destaco, pero tenía una velocidad increíble, mas que Rainbow Dash"-

-"ptffffffffffffajajjajajajjaj ajajajaja… Neftali… dominus meus, ambos sabemos que eso nunca fue posible"-

-"no te estoy mintiendo Calimaco, fue verdad, yo rompí la barrera del sonido antes que dash"-

Calimaco lo miró con ganas de saber mas, Neftali lo interpretó y siguió

-"yo era famoso, una vez Dash se acercó a mi, y me dijo que me quería, yo tenía sentimientos guardados por ella, y se los demostré"-

-"y…¿Qué pasó?"-

-"me dijo que era mentira, nunca me quiso… me irió el corazón, y juré no volver a verla, pero hice lo propio de un buen semental"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"esos pegaso que le decían Rainbow Estrellada, los hiché a palizas, se fueron llorando y maldiciéndome, pero me daba igual"-

-"¿y cuando llegó a Alania?"-

-"viví de los 11 hasta 14 años en Megara, ese pueblo tan humilde, pero para aquel entonces imperaba ese desgraciado de Drogo, el se regía por que los ponis normales debían pasar hambre, los trataba como esclavos, subía mas los impuestos a esos pobres, hacía que malvivieran, y también esa regla suya de que el que no lo alabara, era traidor a su rey, si fuera ese caso, al diá siguiente aparecía muerto en su casa"-

-"bueno, estube de servidumbre con ese tipo, y no era agradable"-

-"bueno, lo que hice fue lo siguiente, me enteré de que estaba bebiendo como un cosaco en una taberna una noche. Cogí una espada afilada, y merodeé por aquel lugar, cuando salió de ahí, iba todo borracho, no había nadie por la calle, entonces saque la espada, y lo tiré al suelo de una patada, acto seguido, le corté la cabeza en el suelo. Me llevé su cuerpo y su cabeza a las picas de las afueras de Megara, por allí pasaba mucha gente, llegué, clavé la cabeza, y me quedé al lado de ella. Mucha gente se concentró allí, dije que yo sería el próximo rey, con leyes justas, y mira donde estoy ahora"-

-"mmm… es una historia muy interesante, bueno,¿ si capturan a Dash donde la dejamos?"-

-"en mi habitación, con las ventanas selladas con magia, y 2 guardias vigilando, si entro ahí, que todos se vayan, ok¿?"-

-"de acuerdo mi señor, lo que vos mandeis"- Calimaco se fué del lugar

(ESPERO NO SERLES DE MOLESTIA, PERO NO ESCRIBIRÉ CUANDO LA CAPTURAN, LO SIENTO, SE LO COMPENSARÉ CON UNA BUENA DOSIS DE XXX EN EL PROX. CAP XD Y ;))

Llevaron a Rainbow a la habitación de Neftali, a los 3 pegasos les costó capturarla, les llevó 3 horas y media, y uno perdió 6 dientes de un puñetazo de Dash, pero no le hicieron daño a Dash.

Dash estaba allí, furiosa, pero no podía hacer nada, todo el lugar estaba sellado y vigilado, pero se logró dormir.

A los 10 minutos notó unas pezuñas encima de ella, abrió los ojos, y se sobresaltó.

Empezó a forcejear con aquel poni, pero no sirvió de nada, este la tranquilizaba susurrándole.

Esta se calmó, y se impresionó al ver quien era

-"Dash soy yo, Neftali"- La cara de RD cambió de irascible a dulce, pasando por picarona

-"cuánto tiempo, Neftali, pensé que nunca mas me reclamarías"- Neftali se impresionó por el cambio de parecer de Dash

ESTO ES TODO XD, SE QUE ESTE CAP NO FUE MUY ELABORADO, PERO LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO SERA DE LO QUE LES GUSTA, PURO SEXO, YA IMAGINAN CUAL ES LA PAREJITA, RD X N… YA LA HE ESCRITO CON RANDOM, Y LES ASEGURO QUE QUEDÉ MARAVILLADO CON LO SUMAMENTE BIEN QUE SALIÓ, SOLO DIGO QUE SI NO LES GUSTA ESTAS ESCENAS, PLEASE, NO LAS LEA.

DEJEN REVIEW ;)

PIXIE AND RANDOM OUT


	7. voluptates sexus

BUENO, AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO, E AQUÍ LA ESCENA PORNO DE N X RD…

LEANLA ATENTAMENTE, LES GUSTARA XD

* * *

CAP 6: VOLUPTATES SEXUS (LOS PLACERES DEL SEXO)

-"cuánto tiempo Neftali, pensé que nunca mas me reclamarías"- Neftali se quedó impresionado por el cambio de parecer de Dash

Neftali quedó atónito por lo que RD dijo, como se lo iba a esperar el, el creía que se le tiraría, pero no fue así.

-"y yo pensaba que nunca te vería mas"-

-"oye, no sé si sabes que Equestria va a ser atacada"-

-"si, lo sé de sobra mi querida amiga, pero yo no atacaré"-

-"ahh… entonces, ¿para qué me traes aquí?"-

-"para volver a verte"- dijo con una sonrisa cálida Neftali

RD lo miraba fíjamente a los ojos, Neftali estaba encima de ella en una pose peligrosa, de repente RD pasó sus cascos por las alas de Neftali, haciéndolo excitarse mucho por el suave toque de los cascos de RD

Neftali con el roce de los cascos de RD y la pose en que se encontraban probocó que tuviera una erección causando que su miembro tocara la zona intima de RD a la cual esta dio un pequeño salto.

-"l-lo lamento es que bueno yo… ¿Rainbow?"-

-"…."-

Neftali notó que RD estaba mirando fijamente su mienbro mientras esta pasaba un casco por su intimidad, a lo cual Neftali la besó apasionadamente haciendo que RD se estremeciera y cuando se separaron RD empezó a dar pequeños gemidos que enloquecieron a Neftali.

Neftali empezaba a enloquecer, la besó por todas partes, RD empezó a gemir por los besos que Neftali le daba en el pecho.

-"mmm… Neftali…. Fui una estúpida al decirte…ahhh… esa mentira, siempre te quise…ohhh"-

Neftali dejó de besarla por el pecho, la miró a los ojos con una mirada cariñosa.

RD lo contemplaba con dulzura, era todo un semental, aunque tenía los músculos básicos, pero era apuesto, con el mismo estilo de crin de RD, pero de color azul marino y rojo, ojos verdes, casi hipnotizantes para Dash, el mismo color de piel de Dash, pero llevaba por cutie-mark una corona de oro.

Neftali puso su miembro en la intimidad de RD, y preguntó…

-"¿estás en celo, mi querida Rainbow?"- dijo tocando con sus cascos su vientre

-"no, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, mi rey"-

Neftali sentía un mezclar de emociones entre felicidad y molestia por lo que había sufrido por la mentira de RD, pero poco a poco sus pensamientos se concentraron en que al fin estaba con la yegua que el amaba, con toda la felicidad y emoción que sentía metió su miembro bruscamente en RD arrancándole en grito de dolor que rápidamente calló con un beso.

-"¿espera tu eres virgen?"-

-"*jadeo* s-si ahhh… jamás encontré a otro al que amara…ahhhh pero no ahhh TE AMO así que continua quiero que me hagas sentir que pertenezco solo a ti ahhh"-

Las palabras de RD y sus gemidos eran musica para los idos de Neftali que empezaba a embestir a RD

-"mmm… que bueno eres haciéndome sentir bien…ahhh"-

Neftali la seguía penetrando, no sentía síntomas de cansancio ni nada de eso, ni sentía que se viniese aun, le faltaba muchísimo.

Neftali observó que RD tenía la mirada perdida, solo gemía, a veces lo miraba a los ojos gimiendo y jadeando. Neftali nunca se imaginó lo que estaba viviendo, llegó a su amor virgen, a pesar de que Calimaco, sus sirvientes y Ser Acli Ormant, el cual era entrenador de los Alanos guerreros, lo inculcaban a perderla, pero el siempre se negaba.

Pensando eso, se le vino a la mente un momento que nunca olvidará

FLASBACK HACE 5 MESES

Neftali estaba sentado en su trono, como era costumbre, estaba muy aburrido, así que decidió ir a buscar a Ser Acli Ormant para hablar de su ejercito y afines.

Se tiró buscándolo por todo el templo 10 minutos, pero Calimaco le informó de que no estaba allá, que estaba en su casa, aunque Neftali sospechó de su comportamiento, pues este tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era algo atípico, pues el siempre fue muy gruñón y serio, por no contar también irascible y tirano, mas que nada con sus esclavos, que les pegaba palizas si no hacían las cosas bien, a Neftali siempre eso le pareció injusto, pero en esos temas era mejor no meterse.

Este se dirigió a su casa, lo encontró con 7 yeguas en su cama, acariciándolo por todas partes, y cuando se dice todas, es todas (sin faltar nada) empezó a hablar desde la distancia con el. Ser Acli Ormant le dijo que por qué no se acercaba, y neftali se lo contó.

Pasaron 2 horas hablando, y Neftali se fue del lugar, pero Ser Acli Ormant mandó a una pegaso a su templo para que le dé una buena noche.

Cuando Neftali llegó a su cama encontró a la yegua tirada en ella, toda despatarrada, mostrando su sexo húmedo y con una voz muy erótica. Neftali se empalmó, pero no tardó en reaccionar, mandó a Calimaco a que la eche de ahí.

Al echarla Neftali seguía empalmado, así, que cuando no vio a nadie se hizo una masturbación a casco limpio ( xDDDD lol)

FIN FLASHBACK

Cuando Neftali se acordó de eso, pensó en lo afortunado que es al llegar virgen al sexo de 15 años de RD.

Neftali sentía las paredes cálidas de su yegua, era una sensación indescriptible, los gemidos de RD se oían por todo el palacio.

-"ohhh…AHHHH…¡MAS FUERTE MI REY!... que me capturen tus pegasos ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar…ahhhhhhhh"- Neftali con mucho gusto aumentó la fuerza y la rapideza con la que la embestía

RD se corrió ya como unas 3 veces, ella no deseaba que se acabara, le parecía poco, lo bueno que ella notó es que el no sentía cansancio.

Mientras ellos tenían su sesión de puro sexo y amor, los 2 pegasos que custodiaban la puerta empezaban a excitarse.

-"sentio commoti facere volui amens"- dijo el pegaso de la izquierda en voz baja al de la derecha

traducción: me siento excitado, tengo ganas de hacer una locura

-"non, oportet te hic maneatis vigilantes, ut ordinatum Neftali"-

Traducción: no, debes quedarte aquí vigilando, como lo ordenó Neftali

-"secumdum"- dijo el pegaso con una excitación que no podía con ella

traducción: de acuerdo

-"sed quaeramus foras furto cognoscere"- Traducción: pero podemos mirar por la puerta a hurtadillas, no se enterarán.

Los pegasos se quedaron mirando como mantenían sexo, a uno se le caía la baba literalmente.

Calimaco escuchaba desde su abitación los gemidos y jadeos de RD.

-"dios santo, Neftali es verdaderamente bueno en la cama, normal, el es joven, por ello tiene tanta fuerza en su miembro"- Calimaco empezó a frotarse su miembro mientras escuchaba los gemidos de RD, que parecían una melodía.

-"ahhh…ahhh…ahhhh… ufffffjjjjj"- RD se corrio no 3 veces, sino 6 veces, Neftali era todo un macho honorable en este tema.

Neftali embestía a RD y esta gemía, hasta que ella de un movimiento se sacó a Neftali de su interior haciendo que este se asustara.

-"que"- Neftali se calló al ver que RD estaba en pose perrito sobre su cama indicándole que continuar, a lo cual Neftali obedeció sin decir palabra.

Los pegasos observaban como la embestía por detrás, mientras el la tenía sostenida por sus pechos y besándole el cuello.

-"¿te gusta eh? Seguiría así toda la noche"- dijo Neftali mordiendo suavemente su cuello

-"ahhh… (jadeo)… mmm…. nunca sentí tanto placer como antes"-

-"una atleta necesita de sus cuidados especiales, yo te los estoy dando, para que te sientas como nueva"-

-"ahh… SI, CUÍDAME COMO NUNCA NADIE ME HA CUIDADO….AHHHHH"- gimió RD y mordió uno de los brazos que Neftali tenía sobre su pecho

De repente Neftali sintió que se iba a correr, pero no lo quería hacer por detrás.

-"ahhh… creo que me voy a correr"-

-"no… ahhh (jadeo) espera, aun no"-

-"Rainbow date la vuelta, quiero ver tu cara"-

RD se dio la vuelta y Neftali volvió a penetrala por su vagina.

Al poco tiempo este se corrió dentro de RD llenándola de sus fluidos y arrancándole un grito mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores haciendo que ambos calleran agotados sobre la cama.

A los 3 minutos todo pasó, los pegasos que los vigilaban se hicieron una paja y al menos tenían cada uno un pañuelo para limpiarse, y Calimaco hizo lo mismo

-"por fin todo acabó, Neftali, eres el mejor pegaso que jamás halla conocido"- se dijo Calimaco en su cama

-"te amo Rainbow"-

-"yo también te amo"- dijo RD pasándole un casco por su cuerpo.

* * *

HATA AQUÍ HEMOS LLEGADO XD, JODERRR…. QUE BUENA ESCENA, NO SE QUE OPINARAN USTEDES, PERO YO ESTOY ENCANTADO, EL PROX CAP VOLVEMOS A LA NORMALIDAD.

DEJEN REVIW ;) LES GUSTÓ¿? NO LES GUSTÓ¿? VENGA, ANIMENSE, COMENTEN

PIXIE AND RANDOM OUT, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA Y UNA BUENA NOCHE XD


	8. UNA SEGUNDA VEZ MARAVILLOSA XD

**BUENO, AQUÍ VAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE "EQUESTRIA EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA" HE DE DECIR QUE HE PERDIDO EL HILO UN POCO, PUES HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ACTUALIZO DX. PUES ACA LES TRAIGO UN CAP XXX, DISFRUTEN Y TENGAN BUENA LECTURA.**

**CAP 8: UNA SEGUNDA VEZ MARAVILLOSA XD**

**Era de noche en Alania, había luna llena, lo cual significaba, para los alanos, que al día siguiente tendrían mas suerte que ningún otro día del mes, pero, aquello solo era supersticiones y creencias. **

**En el palacio de Neftali reinaba la calma, después de una sesión de sexo algo desorbitada, los soldados iban de aca para allá vigilando los alrededores. Neftali en contrario de RD no podía dormir, era demasiada felicidad la que tenía como para dormir, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta. **

**Las ventanas ya perdieron la magia para sellarlas, la habitación volvía a ser normal. Neftali decidió ir a ver a Acli.**

**Lo encontró en lo mas alto del palacio de Neftali mirando las estrellas de la noche.**

**-"hola Acli, que tal te encuentras?"-**

**-"ohh… no me había percatado de tu llegada, me han contado que tu y esa yegua pasasteis un buen rato"- dijo riéndose con ganas**

**-"si, y lo mejor es que nos amamos, ella esta muy buena y yo soy muy buen amante en la cama"-**

**-"jaja… me acuerdo cuando te reprimías de tus instintos y ahora has perdido la virginidad, y bueno, quien es la afortunada?"-**

**-"Rainbow Dash"- dijo con tono señorial y dominante**

**-"emm… estas de broma"-**

**-"no Acli, es la verdad"-**

**-wuauu… esa es una de las yeguas que mas atractivas son y… que con facilidad se la meten sementales ajenos"- **

**-" (Ò_Ó) ELLA NUNCA ME HARÍA ESOOOOOO!"-**

**-"y tú que sabes?"-**

**-"porque ella me quiere con todo su corazón"- A Neftali le empezaron a destellear los ojos dejando ver su iris en su esplendor**

**-"mi señor, cálmese, era broma"- Neftali enseguida volvió a ser el mismo de antes**

**-"ella no es de esas putas que buscan que se la metan un batallón de cinco mil sementales guerreros"-**

**-"bueno, si los dos estais enamorados, no habrá peligro"-**

**-"bueno, me tengo que volver a mis aposentos Acli"-**

**-"de acuerdo, yo también me voy"-**

**Se despidieron y Neftali volvió a sus aposentos con RD**

**Este antes de llegar recordaba el acontecimiento que los ha unido y también se le planteaban preguntas**

**PENSAMIENTOS DE NEFTALI**

**La última Obendorf deberá revivir a los dragones, lo que en común comparte ella con esos ponis es que tiene el mismo color de pelo de su padre, será ella su sucesora? Aparte, ella es huérfana, eso me dá mas puntos para creer que ella podría ser Rainbow Dash Obendorf, pero creo que me estoy adelantando mucho, mejor será olvidarlo**

**FIN PENSAMIENTOS**

**Neftali volvió a sus aposentos y lo que vió empezó a excitarlo.**

**Era RD con el sexo al aire, el cual babeaba algo del semen de Neftali.**

**-"jo…derr… quien me diga que esto no son buenas vistas es para matarlo"-**

**Neftali empezaba a coger una erección de caballo, literalmente. Neftali miró el sexo de RD y empezó a acercarse un poco a ella. De repente RD se levantó y dijo.**

**-"¿te gusta las vistas?"- preguntó RD sensualmente mientras pasaba sus pezuñas por su sexo.**

**-"si y mucho"- Respondió Neftali mientras se acercaba a RD.**

**Antes de que Neftali lograra penetrar a RD esta lo detuvo y le pidió que le siguiera, Fueron a parar a un jardín de rosas que tenía Neftali al lado de su estancia donde claramente se veían las estrellas en el cielo, lo cual significaba que podría pasar algún pegaso volando**

**A Neftali se le empezaron a quedar las ideas nítidas, solo una idea se le cruzaba de parte a parte de su mente, esa idea era la de follarse a Rainbow Dash por segunda vez.**

**Aquella era una noche algo fría, unos quince grados, por lo cual pasarían algo de frío, pero poco les importaba. Neftali apenas tenía frío, solo se concentraba en seguir a la yegua arco-iris a la que tanto quería.**

**Esta noche era una noche ardiente, y Neftali lo notaba mas que nunca.**

**RD se tiró panza arriba en el manto de rosas tupidas de rojo sangre, que simbolizaban la pasión y amor entre ponis.**

**-"¿por qué quieres hacerlo aquí?"- le preguntó Neftali con voz severa y tranquila, a pesar de que en su interior era diferente.**

**-"porque quiero ver las estrellas mientras me lo haces"-**

**Neftali confundido por la respuesta de RD y con ideas fugaces que le llegaban a la mente por la pose de RD no estaba seguro de que hacer en ese momento. De repente RD se puso de pie y le dijo algo al oído.**

**-"te dejaré hacerlo por donde quieras y cuando quieras"- dijo mientras esta le plantaba un beso a Neftali el cual tenía totalmente sus alas extendidas por la excitación.**

**RD volvió a echarse en el manto de flores y esta vez Neftali introdujo su miembro en RD sin suavidad lo cual le sacaba gemidos a RD haciendo que Neftali perdiera el control, pero antes de que se empezara a mover una patrulla pasó haciendo que Neftali se congelara un momento. RD notó que alguien los podía encontrar y esto la excitó y empezó a respirar mas pesadamente cosa que Neftali sintió.**

**-shuu calla que nos van a desc- Neftali no terminó la frase ya que RD le plantó un beso haciendo que este olvidara a los guardias.**

**Neftali empezó a meter su miembro bruscamente lo cual le hacía gemir a RD, Neftali tenía las alas tensas, esto significaba que iban a tener una 2º vez especial… pero.**

**EN OTRA PARTE DEL PALACIO…**

**-"mi señor, no le parece este manto bueno?- **

**-"NOOO ESCORIA DE SIRVIENTE, DE DONDE HAS SALIDO TU VIL SABANDIJAA- Calimaco estuvo a punto de golpearle, pero escuchaba unos gemidos que venían del otro lado.**

**-"…O_O…. AJAAJJAJAJA… Neftali esta echando la noche completa"- Calimaco volvió de repente al esclavo.**

**EN EL PATIO…**

**-"ahhh Neftali, esto si que es mágico"-RD decía mientras gemía y miraba a las estrellas que claramente se veían.**

**Los cuerpos de RD y Neftali se movían cada vez mas rápidos aumentando el placer de ambos con cada movimiento, con cada gemido, pero sus ruidos atrajeron la atención de los guardias que pasaban a escasos 20 metros. Neftali se percató de que los guardias se acercaban y se detuvo de golpe haciendo que rd le preguntara.**

**-"porque te detienes si estábamos en lo mejor?"-**

**-los guardias vienen déjame que los mande a otro sitio y podremos continuar-**

**A RD le gustaba la idea de que los escuchen y a Neftali también pero como rey este tenía que mantener una imagen. Los guardias aparecieron al instante.**

**-"mi señor, que ocurre?"- preguntó uno de los guardias**

**-"no ocurre nada, por favor, váyanse a vigilar el pueblo, aquí hay protección de sobra"-**

**-"si usted lo dice…"-cojieron y se fueron**

**-bue..ohhh…"- de repente tenía a RD por debajo de el chupándole el miembro el cual era grande**

**-"mmMMmm"- de repente Neftali la cogió y la llevó a un pilar que estaba de decorado, el cual tenía unos dibujos de unos 3 dragones y 2 pegasos encima de ellos.**

**-"ahhh… me lo vas a hacer asi?"-**

**-"te lo haré como quiera"- de repente empezó a embestir a RD, mientras la tenía sostenida de los flancos y ella empezó a gemir, aparte de que se oía el golpe del trasero de RD en el pilar, lo cual hizo que Neftali perdiera el control**

**-"ohhh…ohhh… que bueno…ahhhh.. …ahhhha…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- RD estiró las piernas temblando del placer al correrse mientras que con los cascos delanteros intentaba agarrarse al pilar. Neftali notó esto de inmediato, y la tiró al suelo de nuevo, mientras la seguía envistiendo**

**-"Rainbow, te amo con toda mi alma, quiero vivir contigo durante toda mi vida… quiero que tu me ames como…ooohhhhh.. yo te amo, quiero que nos casemos…ahhh… quiero que seas mi reina"-**

**-"si nos casamos…ahhh… lo aceptaré… eres el pegaso de mis sueños…ahhh… y quiero vivir contigo hasta no poder seguir en este mundo"- de repente Neftali se corrió llenándola de sus fluidos por todo su interior.**

**-"(suspiro) te amo… iris unquam ofendas"-**

**-"llámame Rainbow, mi señor"- al oir esto, Neftali la besó apasionadamente, al poco rato, quedaron dormidos en el manto tupido de rosas.**

**PUES SI, OFICIALMENTE PUEDO DECIR QUE NEFTALI Y RD SE CASARAN, PERO ALANIA ES DE COSTUMBRES DISTINTAS A EQUESTRIA… PREGUNTAS QUE RESOLVERÁ EL LECTOR (EN PM ME DECIS LA QUE CREEIS QUE ES.**

**QUE LE REGALARAN A RD?**

**UN CONSOLADOR**

**UNA POCIMA PARA CUANDO LO HAGAN, NEFTALI SE LA FOLLE MEJOR**

**3 DAMAS ALANAS PARA AYUDARLA EN CIERTOS TEMAS COMO LITERATURA, PONISUTRA ETC**

**RD ES UNA OBENDORF?**

**SI**

**NO**

**QUIZAS **

**BUENO, ESTO ES TODO POR HOY.. YA SABEN QUIEN QUIERA ENTRAR EN MI EQUIPO DE AUTORES, QUE LO DIGA (PLAZAS LIMITADAS Y SI SE ME CONVENCE) FUN NIGHT? NUNCA HE LEIDO FICS DE ESE HOMBRE, BUENO SI, EL DE LUNA Y CELESTIA… ME AGRADARON, TENÍAN BUEN CALIBRE EN LAS INFIDELIDADES (SHINING, TE ODIO) QUIZAS SI LEES ESTO FUN NIGHT, TE INTERESE ENTRAR EN MI EQUIPO, QUEDRÍAS?**

**PIXIE, DRAKOS AND RANDOM OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

ACÁ** OS TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP. TENGAN BUENA LECTURA.**

**CAP 9 (OCURRE UN DIA DESPUES DEL ANTERIOR CAP)**

**Ya de día en Canterlot, ya no estaba Shining allí, Cadence ya sabía lo de su aventura, pero no estaba segura de si vendría, o dejaría de venir… vivo.**

**-Shining, te echaré de menos… al menos me dejastes un regalo- dijo tocándose el vientre con el casco**

**-echaré de menos, a aquel cual me casé, y el cual tendré mis hijos- dijo casi llorando**

**-creo que recordar eso me servirá de consuelo- se dijo Cadence…**

**FLASHBACK ANOCHE…**

**-Shining, no puedes marchar a esa aventura, morirás-**

**-Cadence, debo averiguar que se traman esos reyes y por donde van las tropas de los contrarios-**

**-no… de seguro los pegasos lo averiguan antes-**

**-son ordenes de Celestia, ante ella no puedo hacer nada-**

**-pues… entonces, quiero que me dejes un regalo, por si no nos vemos jamas-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**Shining cogió a su amada de las patas traseras, le abrió las patas y metió su miembro con brusquedad.**

**FIN FLASHBACK… (NOTA DEL AUTOR: VERAN, NO ESTABA CONTENTO CON PONER LA PARTE DE AMOR, LO CUAL ESA ESCENA, POR LO MENOS, QUEDA ELIMINADA DE LA HISTORIA, AUNQUE HABRA MAS, Y NO NECESARIAMENTE DE N X RD ATTE: PIXIE)**

**Cadence se ruborizó un poco, pero al final volvió a la cruda realidad de no tener a su semental al lado, al final, rompió a llorar.**

**EN OTRA HABITACIÓN…**

**María Moon seguía durmiendo plácidamente, pero los rayos del sol le alumbraban la cara, lo cual la despertó poco a poco.**

**-es la primera vez que duermo tan segura, pero… y ese sueño con mi madre esa, me tiene mosca, por qué me abandonó?- María decidió bajar a la 1º planta del palacio, a ver que había para desayunar.**

**María al llegar solo se encontró a Cadence cabizbaja con algunas lágrimas en el rostro y sentada en una mesa, como si esperara el desayuno, esto intrigó a María, lo cual quiso leer sus sentimientos y pensamientos, y descubrió que su corazón estaba triste, apagado por no tener a su alma gemela, solo los dioses y Celestia sabían donde estaría su semental y en que condiciones, y sus pensamientos eran nulos, estaba en blanco, solo había tristeza**

**María se acercó a Cadence con lentitud, se sentó al lado de ella y preguntó lo siguiente.**

**-como estas princesa?-**

**Esta levantó la mirada y descubrió unos ojos llorosos y tristes.**

**-que pregunta es esa, bastarda?-**

**-¬¬… noto que estas mal, me lo dice tu corazón-**

**-eso es mentira, es imposible que sepas lo que siento-**

**-tan imposible como que estas pensando en cuantos sementales me han follado durante mi adolescencia hasta ahora?-**

**Cadence quedó impresionada por la certeza de María al leer sus pensamientos**

**-eres telépata, muchacha?-**

**-si, desde los 7 años, puedo leer los pensamientos y sentimientos de la gente-**

**-alguna vez has leído el amor?-**

**-unas cuantas mi princesa-**

**-leeme ahora y sabrás por qué estoy así- María se concentró y leyó…**

**PENSAMIENTOS TELÉPATAS DE MARÍA…**

**Mi Shining me lo han arrebatado de mis cascos, mi semental el cual me enamoré por mera casualidad del destino, por cuidar a su hermana Twilight. Fue un amor a 1º vista, caí en lo mas hondo del amor. Nos casamos hace 2 años, aparte de que hubo un follón con chrysalida, todo salió bien. Ahora, co reinos queriendo invadirnos por nuestro gran motín de guerra, por ejemplo, el castillo en sí, Shining partió anoche con las 6 mane hacia reinos desconocidos y peligrosos, en busca de reyes y de los movimientos de los batallones. Mi marido morirá y no lo podré remediar, me quedaré sola con mis futuros hijos, sin una figura paterna para ellos, como aquel que dice, lo he perdido todo.**

**FIN PENSAMIENTOS TELÉPATAS…**

**María se emocionó y Cadence la consoló**

**-debo afrontar esto yo sola, no llores por mí-**

**-d… de acuerdo, bueno, donde está Celestia?-**

**-ahora vendrá, espera y relájate- y ahí esperaron a su Celestia…**

**EN CIERTA PARTE HACIA GALIA…**

**-Todo está aparentemente tranquilo-dijo Shining sin bajar la guardia**

**-olle hermano, queremos descansar, por favor, paremos en algún lado- a eso, se oía el murmullo de un río cerca**

**-mmm… aquí vamos al rio- Al llegar al río encontraron un remanso de tranquilidad y paz, así que se instalaron allí por un rato.**

**-no encontramos a RD, que le habrá pasado?- se preguntó Twi**

**-parece extraño, RD nos es fiel, no nos puede dejar así por que así- le contestó Fluttershy**

**-y muerta tampoco está- dijo Spike sabiamente**

**-y tu que sabes mi querido dragon?- dijo con cara de ¬¬ Rarity**

**-tampoco podemos pensar eso, ella se defiende perfectamente, por no decir lo rápida que es- dijo Aplejack**

**-pienso, luego existo aplejack- dijo Twi de refuerzo a la afirmación de Aplejack**

**-muchas gracias guapa-**

**A todo ello, se empezó a escuchar una música armoniosa, agradable y encantadora, por no decir un tanto antigua que venía de otra punta cerca del río.**

**-es una lira, quien la estará tocando?- dijo Twi**

**-averiguemoslo- dijo Fluttershy decidida**

**Las 5 mane recorrieron una pequeña disancia, hasta encontrar a una pegaso de color azul, con crin amarillenta y cola igual a crin, ojos amarillentos y una cutie mark con un búho.**

**La pegaso empezó a tocar una música que admiraron los 7 con encanto**

**MIRAR EN YOUTUBE ESTO "watch?v=JNBfy1tjJXk" o también con el nombre de "himn to Zeus" (composition in the ancient greek Dorian mode)**

**Les agradará la música, se lo aseguro ;)**

**La muchacha al terminar se percató de la presencia de ellos, y quedó serena mirándolos.**

**-que demonios hacéis espiándome?-**

**-no te espiábamos, solo oíamos tu dulce música- dijo Twi**

**-gracias, no acostumbro a ver gente por aquí- De repente la pegaso dejó la liras en su sitio donde estaba y se aproximó a los 7**

**-mi nombre es Tamara, tengo 18 años, encantada de conocerles- le dio el casco a Twi (vamos a decir como la mano) y esta lo aceptó**

**-nuestros nombres son- no terminó la afirmación por que resaltó Tamara**

**-se vuestros nombres, soy oráculo, pero dejé el oficio para retirarme a… la intimidad del bosque- dijo mirando a Shining seductoramente**

**-bueno, oscurece, y hemos llevado todo el día andando, y quedríamos desc- no terminó la frase por otra intervención de Tamara**

**-podeis alojaros en mi casa, es cómoda y segura- dijo Tamara**

**-o..ok- **

**-acompañadme- dijo Tamara a todos, recogió su lira y los dirigió a su casa.**

**Al llegar los 8 descubrieron una casa acogedora, echa de piedra y con un jardín de melocotoneros a su izquierda. Al entrar se veía lo normal de una casa rural, sofá, cama, mesa, librería, un lugar para rezar a divinidades…**

**-hogar, dulce hogar, sentaros, quereis comer?-**

**-si, por favor- dijeron las 5 a la vez**

**Al final comieron, Tamara les contó su anécdota de vida y todo ello. Ya entrada la noche, todos dormían, menos Tamara.**

**PENSAMIENTOS DE TAMARA…**

**Ese semental apuesto, es tan seductor, tan natural, debe de ser tan fuerte en la cama, tan vigoroso, lleno de energías… creo que… si pero no, el tiene mujer, pero yo tengo necesidad, lo cual… es mas, debo cobrarles aunque sea un precio por mi bondad de acogerlos… ese precio es el sexo**

**FIN PENSAMIENTOS TAMARA…**

**(ADVERTENCIA: SI USTED ES FIEL A UN ROMANC NO INFIDELIDAD, NO LEA, O SE MALTRATARÁ LA CONCIENCIA)**

**Tamara se dirigió a la cama de Shining, la cual estaba en una habitación retirada de los demás.**

**Shining dormía, pero sintió que alguien cerró la puerta.**

**-quien es- se levantó en guardia**

**-soy yo, Tamara-**

**-que haces aquí?-**

**-vengo a que me hagas un favor- de repente cogió y se subió a la cama y tiró a Shining recostándolo de nuevo en el colchón**

**-siempre esperé que vinieras en mi búsqueda, y ahora que te tengo, tienes que hacerme un favor- Tamara empezó a tocar el miembro de Shining con los cascos**

**-no…ohhh… no puedo re… (jadeo) esistirme… le debo ser fiel a mi amor-**

**-mis dioses me han dicho que no pasará nada-**

**-no, si pasará, que te dejaré embarazada-**

**-me dá igual- de repente empezó a besar a Shining en la boca con pasión, al final, Shining cedió a sus deseos como semental que era.**

**Cogió a Tamara y la puso debajo de el, esta abrió las piernas y las unió a la cintura de Shining para que no se fuera, esto lo excitó. En poco tiempo este metió su miembro ya muy erecto en ella arrancándole un gemido de placer de los tantos que daría.**

**-se que esto esta mal, pero lo siento mejor que con Cadence-**

**-yo soy…ahhh…mas jugosa para vos que…ohhh… una alicornio como ella ahhh…- esto excitó mas a Shining de lo que estaba**

**Cada vez la envestía con mas fuerza y esta mas gemía.**

**-ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…ah…ahhh…ahhh… parece que estuviese follando con un dios ohhh- dijo Tamara retorciéndose de placer por las embestidas, y al poco tiempo por correrse en la cama tirando todos los jugos suyos**

**-creo que mi miembro no aguante mas-**

**-por favor…mmm… no pare…AAAAAAAA-**

**A todo esto eran observados por el hueco de la puerta por donde se meten las llaves para abrirla…**

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

**-ahhh… por fin, lo conseguí Shining, lo hice, contigo-**

**-yo también lo conseguí, sentirme mejor que nunca al hacerlo con alguien. Los dos se quedaron dormidos**

**-S…S…S..Shining… por que le haces eso a Cadence- lloraba un poco por Cadence Fluttershy**

**-ahora que se supone que debo hacer cuando vuelva, si es que vuelvo, lo hablo con Cadence, o dejo que Cadence viva engañada para su resto de vida- Flutt volvió a su lugar, llorando por su princesa Cadence, la cual el semental al que tanto la amaba le puso los cuernos, intencionadamente. **

**BUENO… SI AMIGOS, CADENCE ES UNA CORNUDA :,( AHORA SOLO FLUTTERSHY SABRA QUE HACER**

**LE DIRÁ FLUTTERSHY A CADENCE QUE EL SEMENTAL POR EL QUE LLORABA Y SE PREOCUPABA LE PUSO LOS CUERNOS DE MANERA MONUMENTAL?**

**SI**

**NO**

**QUE ESTARÁN HACIENDO RD Y N EN EL PROX CAP?**

**FOLLANDO XD**

**N LE ENSEÑA LOS LUGARES A RD**

**N LE ENSEÑA LOS LUGARES A RD MIENTRAS PIENSAN EN LA BODA Y SUS PREPARATIVOS**

**SOLO YO LO SÉ, PERO SON CUESTIONES QUE A LARGO O CORTO PLAZO TIENEN RESPUESTA.**

**HASTA OTRA, NOS DESPEDIMOS YO, RANDOM, DRAKOS Y… KARLA FAN BRONI, AYER LE CONCEDÍ SU PLAZA Y ME LA ACEPTO, PORQUE PIENSO QUE ES MUY BUENA AUTORA, Y TIENE PARTES IMPREDECIBLES...**

**AUN QUEDAN 2 PLAZAS… **

**BUENO, OPINEN QUE TAL ME FUE ESTE CAP…**

**ADIOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA…**


	10. Chapter 10

**TIREMOS ESTA HISTORIA HACIA DELANTE…**

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE CAP DE EQUESTRIA EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA… DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**(ESTE CAP ES EL MISMO DIA QUE TRANSCURRE EL OTRO)**

**CAPITULO 10  
**

**Era ya el amanecer de un nuevo día en el templo de Neftali.**

**Las sirvientas limpiaban el lugar y algunas, al pasar por el jardín de rosas y ver a los enamorados durmiendo ahí murmuraban cosas que a veces tenían tono de envidia.**

**Rainbow en ese mismo instante tenía un sueño.**

**(SUEÑO DE RAINBOW)**

**Esta se encontraba en algo parecido a un altar en lo alto de un acantilado…**

**-Bueno, estoy aquí…-**

**Rainbow intentó volar pero no podía**

**-que demonios pasa, por que no puedo volar?-**

**En ese mismo instante un rugido bastante real asustó a Rainbow…**

**(FIN SUEÑO)**

**Rainbow por ese mismo instante se despertó respirando profundamente, tan real era el sueño, por no decir el rugido de, lo que no llegó a ver.**

**-ufff… que pesadilla mas mala…-**

**Rainbow se sonrojó al ver que Neftali yacía al lado de ella, lo cual le recordó la mejor noche de su vida. **

**-ohhh Neftali… que bueno que fuiste conmigo… la verdad es que le tengo amor….-**

**Rainbow se notó algo malograda de forma por lo de ayer.**

**Aun se veía en su intimidad el s?emen de tal semental que se ganó su corazón… era lo mejor que le pasó hasta el momento.**

**-bien… me voy a tomar un baño-**

**Rainbow se dirigió a un baño que había…**

**Neftali yacía aun durmiendo… pero un sueño también tuvo.**

**(SUEÑO DE NEFTALI)**

**Neftali se encontraba delante de un aforo lleno de gente gritando "MUERTE AL TRAIDOR"**

**En ese aforo Neftali llegó a divisar una estatua de una reina alicornio que no reconoció.**

**Al lado de el se encontraba una cimitarra de acero y bien ligera de cuhilla cortante como el viento helado de los páramos del norte, y justo al lado de esta, un alicornio encadenado y inmivilizado.**

**-MUERTE…MUERTE… EL LA MATÓ…-**

**-no comprendo- dijo Neftali en murmullo**

**-MUERTE..MUERTE-**

**(FIN SUEÑO DE NEFTALI)**

**El sol cegaba a Neftali, por lo visto se despertó por ello**

**-que sueño mas extraño…-**

**Delante de el se encontraba Acli, con sonrisa cálida**

**-aun no te bastó una vez y la pillastes aquí de nuevo-**

**-no es de tu incumbencia las veces que lo haga-**

**-vamos no te enfades… es normal… a mi también me ha pasado- Neftali escuchaba atentamente**

**-haber veces en las que tu digas vasta y cuando te enseña una buena yegua su zona de penetración decir seguir-**

**-la verdad es que se ve bien reflejado-**

**-oye… debes entrar al baño, una sorpresa te espera-**

**-espero que no sea una de tus calientacamas-**

**-no que va, algo mejor… es azul, de crin multicolor y de buenos cuar-**

**-basta ya se que es Rainbow-**

**-bien mi rey-**

**Este se fue de allá. Neftali entró al baño y encontró en su bañera tipo piscina, pero de dos metros por ancho y dos por lado a Rainbow mirando hacia abajo en su reflejo en el agua. Esto preocupó a Neftali, ya que ella no solía hacer esos gestos**

**-mi señora que pasa?-**

**-oh… ya te despertastes?-**

**-si, que hacías mirando tu reflejo-**

**-Neftali, dicen que los sueños se hace realidad, pues el mio me desconcerta-**

**-que soñastes-**

**-primeramente entra a la bañera conmigo-**

**Este entró. Para su sorpresa Rainbow se apegó a el**

**-soñé en que estaba en lo alto de un acantilado y al final se oía un rugido de algo grande-**

**-mmmm… no lo se, quizás una pesadilla?-**

**-no-**

**-emmm… no se ve al Oraculo de Tesalonica, ella te lo dira mejor que yo-**

**-bueno, de todas maneras… olvidemos ello un rato-**

**Esta empezó a besarlo y este se excitó pero…**

**-oye Rainbow ahora no, espera hasta la noche-**

**-mmm de acuerdo- dijo en tono renegón**

**-no es por nada, es que te quiero enseñar mi reino-**

**-me vas a llevar a pasear?- dijo Rainbow con ojos brillantes como el sol**

**-si… me sería un placer-**

**-no te excuses, yo lo deseo… además, nunca me acerqué a esta tierra con lo cual no he visto nada-**

**-de acuerdo, iremos a Tesalonica-**

**-que bien… por cierto, te vuelvo a repetir, gracias por lo de anoche, eso fue maravilloso-**

**-ya lo se mi yegua pero si quieres eso otra vez espera hasta la noche-**

**Luego de un rato, este se secó y RD también. **

**Esta miró a ver que vestidos habían pero no encontró nada, hasta que llegóuna yegua…**

**-tome Rainbow-**

**-… wuauuu-**

**La yegua llevaba un vestido de color transparente, estilo dioses que a RD le maravilló**

**-ohhh… gracias-**

**-no hay de que… por cierto, me llamo Andrómeda-**

**-bonito nombre-**

**-aunque para los amigos soy Andri-**

**-bueno…entonces como quieres que te llame?-**

**-Andri si se puede ser-**

**-de acuerdo… parece que esta echo de…-**

**-seda, no le gusta?-**

**-no, al revés, me encanta-**

**-se dice que lo llevó una diosa hace tiempo y aun sigue como el primer dia-**

**-curioso-**

**Luego de un rato hablando se fue RD con Neftali a visitar la ciudad marítima de Tesalonica, o también llamada como apodo "La cuna de las Polis" lo que se traduciría a "la una de las civilizaciones alanas.**

**Luego de un rato volando llegaron… El lugar era maravilloso.**

**Frescos días de primavera; árboles en algunos puntos, casas de piedra al estilo antiguo, un monumento a Neftali en un punto de la costa y en lo alto de una montaña el aristocrático oráculo de Tesalonica.**

**-esto es…-**

**-dime,que es?-**

**-precioso, ni Canterlot, ni manehattan, nada es como este lugar-**

**-se agradece tu observación mi fiel dama-**

**Se dispusieron a pasear por la costa. El mar era tan tranquilo como una balsa de regadíos, ni una ola, pero las gaviotas revoloteaban como las golondrinas en Canterlot… bulliciosas y nerviosas.**

**Ya iban por la mitad del paseo marítimo y RD mas cariño le cogía a la ciudad, y a Neftali igual.**

**-por casualidad no habrá por aquí algún sitio privado- dijo RD insinuándole con mirada picarona a Neftali**

**-chica, la paciencia es una virtud-**

**- vamos Neftali-**

**-si lo hay, pero tienes que tranquilizarte-**

**-de… olle, que es eso?-**

**-el que?-**

**-que monumento mas chulo-**

**-ese soy yo con la cabeza de Drogo en mi pata delantera-**

**RD sintió respeto al ver el monumento de su amado simbolizando la caída de un dictador y racista con los ponis de tierra.**

**-Neftali, lo tuyo es merito y no lo demás-**

**-se agradece-**

**-olle… que tal sisubimos al Oraculo?-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**De un vuelo estuvieron en el lugar. Este era tranquilo y con un hombre rondando por allá**

**-valla es…-**

**-solitario si-**

**Luego de caminar contemplando las figuras y demás estuvieron delante de la oráculo**

**-Neftali y RD verdad?-**

**-si- dijo con tono de orgullo Rainbow**

**-prosperos tiempos tendrán ustedes se lo aseguro-**

**-de eso mismo le quería hablar-**

**-digame-**

**-quiero que me lea el sueño-**

**-acércate chica-**

**RD se acercó a la oráculo, se arrodilló y esta le tocó la cabeza. Tan pronto como Rainbow pensaba esta ya leyó el sueño**

**-ya se lo que pasa-**

**-digame-**

**-no te lo puedo decir exactamente ya que con el tiempo lo averiguaras-**

**-que es- dijo RD ya enojándose**

**- tu eres la clave de vestigios ya extintos, tu debes resurgir de la nada a el emblema e tu casa-**

**-ya se que soy huérfana y me adoptó una fami-**

**-por eso mismo lo encontrar las raíces de tu pasado el cual se fracturó al ser tu… bueno ya lo averiguaras-**

**RD iba a preguntar pero la Oraculo desapareció del lugar**

**-esto no esta bien-**

**-creo que habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo-**

**RD tan bien se lo pasó ese dia que ya se hizo el atardecer**

**-olle tenemos que volver-**

**-De acuerdo-**

**Emprendieron el camino a casa…**

**Este se hizo algo largo, pero fue rápido para la nocion de RD**

**(Luego de llegar a los aposentos)**

**-bueno, creo que estoy cansada-**

**-te han dicho que con ese vestido eres preciosa?-**

**-no… y gracias- Esta se le acercó y le besó a Neftali con pasión**

**-creo que como buen amante que eres deberías desposarme de mi vestido lentamente-**

**-como mandes a tu bienestar-**

**Neftali empezó a quitarle el vestido empezando por sus pecho bien esculpido, a continuación siguiendo por las caderas para luego caer el vestido de una vez.**

**-como desearía formar una familia contigo-**

**-ya pero de momento vamos a lo que vamos, ya que no estas en celo-**

**La llevó a la cama y otra noche mas, consumaron su amor por tercera vez, aunque esta fue mas tranquila.**

**Nunca la vida había tratado tan bien a RD. **

**Mientras lo hacían esta pensaba en la suerte que tenía, pero ese sueño la tenía mosca**

"**que quedrá decir eso. Acaso… no se que pensar de lo que dijo" pensamiento de RD**

**La noche transcurría y los amantes seguían teniendo su momento de paz. Pero tiempos oscuros se acercaban lentamente a este mundo, cosas crueles, cosas… que marcarían el principio y el fin de las grandes potencias… las princesas equestrianas.**

**BUENO, OTRO CAP MAS**

**DECIR Y REPETIR QUE LAMENTO EL RETRASO**

**REVIEWS SE AGRADECEN ;)**

**ADIOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEIS MIS HISTORIAS**


	11. Chapter 11

OTRO CAP DE EETDG… DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA Y POR FAVOR… LOS REVIEWS SOLO DEMORAN 1 MINUTO… COMENTEN POR FAVOR… QUE YO SEPA LA OPINION DE USTEDES

CAP 11: EL REENCUENTRO (LA MISMA NOCHE DEL ANTERIOR CAP)

En el castillo de Celestia estaba Cadence, Celestia y la pequeña María descansando.

Pero María no estaba durmiendo. Ese día había luna llena, ese día era el que María mas le gustaba salir… aunque hoy estaba pensando en ir a un lugar

-creo que debo ir a ver la estatua de mi supuesta madre… rezarle y a lo mejor viene-

Aunque su cara y sus palabras parecían entremezcladas con la indecisión y el miedo a lo nuevo. Y también era de decir algo de odio.

-creo además que salir un rato me dará oportunidad a expansionarme… tan poco tiempo llevo aquí y ya es un amargamiento- dijo Maria con cara de U_U

Vio una ventana abierta y no dudó ni un solo instante en salir volando de ahí

Mientras que volaba solo la luz de la luna se veía en todo el lugar, nunca María se había sentido tan a gusto volando.

(LUGAR: DELANTE DE LA ESTATUA DE LUNA)

María se encontraba orando a Luna para intentar que se le aparezca con sus imploraciones… pero nadie aparecía

-madre…. Por favor, tenemos que hablar… aparece de una vez- dijo Luna con una cara de tristeza inmensa…

-madre… por que lo hicistes?... por que me abandonastes?- dijo con la cabeza baja

-no lo entiendo… siempre dicen que un hijo es algo preciado… entonces por que me hace la vida esto- dijo rompiendo un poco a llorar

La alicornio siguió ahí implorando cada vez mas porque apareciera… pero no tenía resultado.

En un momento de arrebato decidió irse, pero algo pasó antes de lo previsto.

Una luz blanca apareció delante de la estatua. María dio la vuelta y tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos de lo brillante que era la luz.

Al principio ella estaba atónita. No sabía que demonios era eso… hasta que la luz fue apagándose mostrando a una figura grande y con alas.

Después de recuperar un poco la vista María estaba delante de la reina de la noche… princesa Luna.

-¡Alguien me ha estado implorando!- dijo Luna con voz real de Canterlot

María nunca estuvo tan quieta. Estaba petrificada por estar delante de quien la abandonó.

Dentro de ella había amargura, soledad y arrebato, arrebato de querer demostrarle sus sentimientos mas ocultos a Luna

-¿se puede saber por qué tienes tanto parecido conmigo?- dijo Luna con su misma y vociferante voz

-que extraño… pensaba que me conocías de mucho antes- dijo María empezando a mostrar asco por Luna.

Asco por lo que hizo. Dejarla abandonada a su suerte con todos los peligros que conlleva, María estaba a punto de explotar

-no has contestado a mi pregunta chiquilla, ¿quien eres y por que te pareces a mí?- dijo Luna sin cambiar la voz y dio una coz en el suelo mostrando seriedad y superioridad ante María

María no se sentía ni mucho menos asustada. Esta no era como la bienvenida de Celestia aquella vez… esta era mas suave, ya que aquí María tenía recursos para defenderse.

María bajo la cabeza un instante, y la levantó mostrando cara de ¬_¬

-me llamo María Moon- dijo ella

-O_O… POR QUE TIENES POR APELLIDO MI NOMBRE!- dijo Luna con cara de (ò_ó)

-por que soy tu hija… z?rra estúpida- dijo empezando a quebrar un poco la voz, ya que sentía odio y tristeza

-… O_O… MA…MARÍA?- Luna empezó a reconocer a aquella hija cual enjendró por error cuando estaba en celo.

Pronto Luna se dio cuenta de que dejó una vida atrás… una vida que despreció y ahora esta aquí… de nuevo

-ahora me reconoces ehh?- dijo María mostrando aún mas asco a ella

-María… ahora te recuerdo… te abandoné hace tiempo…- dijo cambiando la voz Luna

-y lo dices tan tranquila… mama…- dijo María con un tono de sorpresa.. ya que Luna no mostraba ni la menor preocupación ni remordimiento al estar delante de ella

-hija… se que hice mal… pero lo echo está echo- dijo Luna serena

-esperate.. lo echo esta echo?... de donde demonios has salido tu!- dijo María calléndosele un poco las lágrimas

-María… de veras… hice mal… pero lo que hice en el pasado ya no tiene remedio- dijo Luna

-mama… yo no tenía a nadie… estaba sola… vivía en una maldita cueva.. salía solo de noche y los de mi edad se burlaban- decía María empezando a llorar

-y a mi me ignoraban desde cierto momento… no eres la única-

-pero a mi me han pegado y violado… la única violación de la que me salvé fue porque Rainbow Dash apareció en el mismo momento… a que a ti nunca te han violado…- dijo María con amargura en las palabras

-… no hija… y lo siento de veras… si me perdonaras por lo que hice- dijo Luna

-esperate… perdonarte… por haberme abandonado?- dijo María con la misma amargura y ahora con algo de sorpresa

-hija… ahora podemos ser felices… conocernos mejor… y todo… si aceptas mi perdón-

-mama… me es muy difícil… pero si hay una solución-

María uso sus poderes telépatas y miró en el corazón de Luna… pero sus sentimientos estaban encerrados… vacios

-mama… no me dejas ni ver tus sentimientos… como sé lo que sientes por mí?-

-hija… te he puesto a prueba para ver si seguías con tu don- dijo Luna con cara de n_n

-pero pensaba…- dijo María

-hija… tienes la bondad en tu corazón… deja las amarguras por un lado… acércate a mi… y acepta mi perdón- dijo amistosamente Luna

-…. De acerdo- María se abalanzó a ella y las dos se dieron un abrazo… el abrazo del reencuentro y de amistad

María empezó a sentir el calor paterno en el cuerpo de Luna… esta olvidó las penas y solo pensaba en pasar el mayor tiempo con Luna

-hija… ahora nada ni nadie nos separará… te lo aseguro…- dijo Luna

-pero mama… estamos en tiempos de guerra… que se supone que será nuestr futuro?- dijo María

-tranquila… no pasará nada… te lo aseguro… ahora vamos a ver a Celestia-

Las dos marcharon volando juntas… María ya estaba mas tranquila de lo normal… solo era cuestión de tiempo el determinar cuanto tiempo estarán juntas… ya que la vida da muchas vueltas.

BIEN… ESTO ERA LO DE HOY…UFFF… MIL PERDONES POR LO CORTO QUE ES… PERO NO TENÍA MAS IDEAS

ENSEGUIDA EMPEZARÉ A ENFOCAR A SHINNG… PERO DARÉ UN PASO ADELANTE DEL TIEMPO 15 DIAS EL PROX. CAP…

SI PUDIERAN COMENTAR SE LO AGRADECERÍA A USTEDES… PIXIE OUT


	12. capitulo 12

OTRO CAP. DE EETDG… VOY A TIRARLA HACIA DELANTE…

SI LEYERON MI PROFILE ACTUALIZADO HACE UNOS POCOS DIAS ENCONTRARÁN EL TITULO Y ENTRADA DE LA SECUELA DE ESTE FIC… ALLÁ DEMOSTRARÉ MIS RAÍCES Y DE LO QUE VALGO ;)

CAP 12: BODA EN ALANIA- PLAN DE ATAQUE

Ya pasaron 10 días, y esos 10 días para la noción de Rainbow eran como 3 horas sin aburrirse… sumamente rápido pasó el tiempo desde que está con Neftali en Alania.

Por no tener ni la menor preocupación, no se acordaba ni de Twili… ni flutt… ni AJ… nadie.

Ni de los Wonderbolts. Esto se debía a su anunciación de la boda. A Rainbow le importaba todo dos pepinos y medio. No le era de preocupación nada, solo ese gran y único momento que hoy sábado al mediodía se iba a acontecer.

Aún faltaban 5 horas cuando Rainbow despertó de la cama para no encontrar a Neftali al lado de ella

-son las 7 de la mañana… donde está- no terminó de decir ya que alguien saltó a contestar

-se fue a entrenar Rainbow- dijo una voz femenina

Rainbow se percató que sentada en una silla estaba una figura joven y grácil que esta conocía bien pese a su poco tiempo en Alania

-Andri… que haces ahí sentada-

-Neftali me dijo que te echase un ojo… por lo visto se preocupa por ti Rainbow- dijo la muchacha siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos preciosos.

Para ser una pegaso le daba unos buenos aires a Princess Mi Amore Cadence, ya que tenía su mismo color de pelo, piel, ojos y demás… solo faltaba el cuerno y tamaño… por no decir que su cutie-mark era una máscara de las que usan en teatro

-¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?- dijo RD

-claro… me gustaría contestarla sería un honor ya que vos sereis la elegida del rey joven-

-joven?-

-si… el mas joven que ha aposentado el trono de Alania mi Rainbow-

-llamame RD mejor-

-emmm ok… que querías preguntar- dijo con cara de n_n

-a que se debe tu marca?-

-ammm (mirándosela) es una historia larga-

-dá lo mismo, entretenme-

-vale se lo contaré… hace 5 años era una potranca de 10 años a la que le gustaba mucho el drama… es decir el teatro… así que la verdad tenía talento…-

Rainbow escuchaba atentamente… con su cuerpo acomodado aun en las sábanas de la cama

-una vez me colé en un teatro de la mas alta calidad… de los mejores intérpretes que habían… hice de escenario y improvisaba mientras colaboraba despreocupadamente con los intérpretes-

Seguía escuchando...

-nunca me había sentido brillar tan magníficamente en un escenario… aparte de que la gente me observaba como dramatizaba mi papel ficticio en el lugar… la gente pensaba que formaba parte de ello-

-cuando terminó… la gente empezó a aplaudirnos y tirarnos flores… y cuando fui a mirar… me encontré con que había conseguido mi marca… jamás fui tan feliz mi RD-

Rainbow quedó maravillada por como contó su anécdota, a parte de que fue una superación.

Una potranca en medio de una gran masa de ponis mirándola como actuaba… y pasar inadvertida por lo de no ser especialista.

-Andri… la verdad te la mereciste- dijo RD levantándose del lugar

-RD quieres algo de comer?-

-ummm… claro… pero que no engorde ya que tengo que practicar volando- dijo RD recordando que tenía que hacer su sesión matutina de vuelo, correr y además nado en nube

-emmm RD no puedes dejar tu sesión de ejercicio para otro momento, recuerda que tienes que estar presentable- dijo Andri sabiamente

-mmm… vale… pero no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin hacer ejercicio eh?-

-jajajajjajaja... ya haceis ejercicio de noche en la barra rígida- dijo Andri amistosamente insinuándole varias noches que ha tenido con Neftali

-omm… ya…-

-debería estar orgullosa de lo que tiene, pocas gozan de tener a un semental tan leal- dijo Andri con un tono de razón en ella

-bueno, el llego virgen y yo también, que mas decir-

-pero el se reprimio porque usted era su único amor, eso es tener ya esperanzas de que usted volviera-

Rainbow en esa frase se sentía alagada… ya que Neftali la esperó y la reclamó por asi decirlo.

Después de hablar unos minutos mas RD se dispuso a arreglarse un poco. Estaba en el espejo del baño mirándose los violáceos ojos tan expresivos que tenía.

RD decidió al rato darse un baño relajante. Neftali tiempo después entró a la habitación y encontró a Andri… la cual le señaló con el casco la dirección donde estaba RD. Neftali comprendió lo que significaba y entró al baño.

Neftali encontró a RD con los ojos cerrados y con la bañera caliente… al punto de que el vapor se apoderaba de esta. Neftali se dirigió a ella y pensó en bañarse ya que lo necesitaba, y que mejor momento que este.

Sigilosamente Neftali se acercó a RD y se metió en la bañera de 2 metros de ancho por 1'30 de alto y otros 2 de largo. Neftali empezó a pasar sus cascos por RD… empezando por su vientre hasta llegar a lo que es el tesoro (ya saben ustedes) al llegar lo notó suave y natural… Neftali tenía ganas de hacer la quinta locura en lo que llevan de noviazgo a este día de boda (locura… ya saben… xxx time xD) empezó con los dos cascos a masajear el sexo de RD… se notaba que RD sentía placer… hasta que abrió los ojos

-ohhh… sabes tocarme bien ehh?- dijo RD con una mirada sensual…

-y tanto… aunque siento que este no es momento… ya sabes nuestra boda-

-Neftali, bien sabes que puedes hacerlo-

-no-

-media hora?- dijo RD con esperanzas ya que ella quería sentirlo de nuevo

-no-

-15 minutos?-

-no-

-emmm… 5 minutos?- dijo RD ya con un casco tocando su miembro

-ohh… eso… no-

-de acuer… que!-

-por qué no ya te impresiono yo mas tarde?... es decir, ya te pillo desprevenida-

-emmm…vale (a regañadientes)-

Luego de secarse y comer algo… se prepararon para las bodas….

(MOMENTO DE LA BODA)

RD y Neftali no podían estar mas contentos, iban a casarse.

En ese momento se dirigían los dos al altar. RD lucía un vestido de gala blanco y Neftali nada mas que una armadura… aunque era de oro.

Al llegar al altar todos callaron y empezaron a escuchar al casador, como se le llamaba a los que concedía el matrimonio a las parejas.

Después de un tiempo algo aburrido de tantas parafernarias relacionadas con dioses y cosas llegó el momento definitivo

-rey Neftali de Alania, aceptas a Rainbow Dash como tu legítima esposa- preguntó el casador

-si quiero-

-Rainbow Dash, elemento de la lealtad equestriano, aceptas a Neftali como tu legítimo esposo-

-si quiero- dijo llena de felicidad

-entonces os declaro marido y mujer- después de ello se besaron y todos aplaudieron. Era de decir que Andri se amocionó.

-Rainbow Dash, ya que obtuvistes matrimonio con Neftali… tu deberás ser nuestra reina… por derecho-

-si… lo desearía- dijo RD.

RD jamás pensó que obtuviera el título tan honorable de reina alana nunca, es decir, ella nunca imaginó esto.

Después de eso Andri apareció, se clisó ante ella y le entregó una corona de laurel preciosa. A RD siempre le gustaron este tipo de coronas… de pequeña se ponía coronas de laurel, pero ahora esa si tenía sentido, el sentido de ser reina.

-gracias- dijo RD poniéndosela… al colocarla empezaron a clisarse ante ella.

-creo que deberías decir la palabra mágica… mi reina- le dijo al oído Neftali. RD comprendió al instante

-en pie- y todos levantaron

(BANQUETE DE BODAS)

RD estaba tan felíz al lado de Neftali… era algo precioso para ella. Tener un semental fuerte que le comprende, que le mima y la hace feliz tanto sentimentalmente como carnalmente le gustaba.

Pero de repente mientras comían un rugido de uno de los hombres alertó a RD. Andri se acercó a ella le dijo.

-mi señora, ahora van a hacer una tradición milenaria alana, quizás sea algo fuerte pero demuestran nuestros guerreros que lo valen para ir a la guerra- dijo Andri

RD tuvo curiosidad en saber que era y en efecto lo descubrió. 3 guerreros empezaron a pelearse a muerte; uno le cortaba al otro, el otro le atacaba. Pero solo estas palabras no describen lo brutal y ortodoxo que era, como le llamaban "la guerra a lo Alano"

Consistía en Barbaries de luchas cuerpo a cuerpo. Técnicas un tanto devastadoras con la fuerza bruta. RD vio varias peleas pero ninguna se asemejaba a esto.

Después de diez minutos todo acabó en tablas con dos guerreros, el otro fue muerto, ya que perdió la cabeza literalmente.

-mi reina, seremos fieles a lo que mande- dijo uno de ellos

-mmm… ok- dijo RD con tono de incógnita ya que no sabía que decir a esos guerreros para no quedar como reina inexperta en el protocolo de la alta alcurnia.

Los soldados se retiraron a los curanderos. Luego de terminar, todo el mundo se fue menos Acli Ormant, Andri y otra muchacha que parecía ser mayor.

-mi reina tenemos regalos para ti- dijo Acli con una pose de reverencia.

-que es?- dijo RD muy sorprendida y emocionada

Acli trajo un baúl con unos grabados de seres mitológicos. RD tuvo curiosidad y lo abrió. Al abrirlo encontró manuscritos antiguos escritos en Alano (latín nuestro) y tres huevos petrificados.

-emmm… valla es curioso pero no sé alano- dijo RD

-le pondremos solución no te preocupes mi arcoíris- dijo Neftali con tono de seguridad

-y qué son estos tres huevos?- dijo RD

-emmm… luego te lo explicarán mis segundos regalos, chicas!- cuando este dijo eso una pegaso apareció y Andri y la otra que era poni de tierra se pusieron en línea.

-te las presento, son Criseida, Dohreah y- no terminó de decir ya que RD intervino

-Andri- dijo RD con cara de n_n

-veras ellas te enseñaran las costumbres, cultura, lengua y…emmm… ya descubrirás que te enseña Dohreah- dijo Acli mirando a Neftali con cara de ;)

-gracias… pero no me gusta tener es- no terminó de decir

-no somos esclavas Rainbow somos tus mejores amigas- dijo la mayor, Dohreah la poni de tierra

-valla eso me gusta mas-

-y como regalo de tu boda toma- Criseida, la que parecía ser la intermedia de las 3 le regaló un precioso brazalete alano.

-ohhh gracias Criseida- Se lo puso y le quedaba monísimo

Después de hablar Neftali y RD se fueron a descansar. Estaban agotados con todo el día que llevaban de charanga y ahora había un silencio exquisito. Pero cuando se acostaron RD empezó a toquetear a Neftali.

-hoy me has hecho muyyy feliz- dijo RD besándolo, esta tenía aun el brazalete pero la ropa se la quitó. Ahora estaba al natural.

-te han dicho que estás mas jugosita con el brazalete?-

-ohh… Neftali me llegó muy abajo, por favor, hagámoslo- dijo RD con todo el deseo del mundo

-como mandes, mi reina- Neftali la puso debajo de el.

Este al no llevar la armadura estaba ligero, osea que RD tendría la mejor sesión de su vida, la del día de casados.

Momentos después Neftali hacía cabalgar los sentimientos de RD. Le daba un paseo por las nubes debido al placer que sentía. RD gemía… pero echó una mirada a los tres huevos y estos les daba a RD curiosidad, pero ella tan sumida estaba en ese momento que no quería desaprovecharlo.

Ahí estaban, marido y mujer, rey y reina, consumando otra vez su amor, sin preocupaciones, pero todo lo bueno acaba.

(LUGAR: IMPERIO DE LOS GLIFOS SASANIDAS)

Era de noche, todo estaba tranquilo pero en el palacio del rey sasánida había algo de ajetreo.

Los batallones se movían de un lado al otro del palacio vigilando, claro en efecto todos eran glifos.

En la estancia del rey se encontraba el mismo mirando una ojo-fuente. Un artilugio que miras el agua y ves donde esta cualquier cosa.

-maldito… este debe morir… así dejaremos al ejercito sin capitán dijo el rey Gared.

A todo ello entraba un pegaso de color de piel blanca, cola roja oscura y pelo algo o bastante puntiagudo

-mi rey me mandaron a ver como ibais- dijo el pegaso con algo de miedo

-Thunderstorm avisa a 5 de los mejores glifos mercenarios- dijo Gared todo serio

-emmm ok… algo mas?-

-si… mira aquí- Thunderstorm se dirige a la ojo-fuente mira y ve una hospedería que bien reconocía

-se que conoces donde está este lugar- dijo Gared

-si- dijo Thunderstorm

-aquí se encuentra Shining Armor, general equestriano y están 5 de los 6 elementos de la amistad- dijo Gared

-que quiere?-

-hareis esto siguiente… entráis a la hospedería esta noche, capturais a las 5 de los 6 elementos y matais a Shining—

-emmm… de acuerdo- el pegaso sale volando velozmente.

-esos elementos serán mios muajajajajaja- se rió Gared diabólicamente.

A ello apareció Thikus "el Lord-fast" según lo llamaban allí por lo rápido de sus ataques

-mi señor, os he oído- dijo el

-… y?-

-le aseguro que esta noche no volverá a respirar- se empezó a reir los dos a la vez

BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY…. BUFFF CREO QUE ESTE ES EL MAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO

PLEASE… RECOMIENDO DEJAR REVIEWS ESTE CAP TIENE VARIAS ARTES BUENAS

HASTA OTRA


	13. cap 13

HOLA A TODOS EN ESTE SIGUIENTE CAP DE EETDG… SI DEMORÉ PIDO PERDÓN. DISFRUTEN DEL CAP DE HOY

CAPITULO 13

Era de noche en el rio hacia Galia…

Yacía en su casa Tamara orando a los dioses… aunque hoy estaba acompañada.

-entonces… el gran semental llegó…- dijo una voz masculina

-si Beltrán… llegó… y se cumplió lo que se debía hacer…- dijo Tamara con las rodillas en el piso y cabeza baja ante el altar…

-osea que los dioses te mandan ponerme los cuernos me equivoco?- dijo Beltrán ya cabreándose un poco

-Beltrán… se que te puede sentar mal… pero el nos ha dado un hijo… nomas- dijo Tamara cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en sus premoniciones

- y tanto que me sienta mal… que pueden pensar los demás sementales si yo encima con lo mio me pones los cuernos?-

-con lo tuyo? Dilo claramente… por estar conmigo las autoridades…- no terminó de decir

-me dejaron impotente- dijo ya con tristeza en su voz

-admitir una verdad siempre nos hacen válidos de honor… recuérdalo Beltrán- dijo Tamara aun con ojos cerrados

-jumm… ya… pero esto te sigo diciendo que por parte de los dioses ha ido muy lejos-

- (concentrada)-

Beltrán esperó por tiempo a que contestara pero no contestó hasta que esta le dio un sobresalto y Beltrán fue a socorrerla.

-Tamara… que sucedió?-

-(respirando agitadamente) corre peligro… no hay escapatoria… muerte espera a…- no podía decir mas por el sobresalto

-a quien?-

-a Shining Armor- dijo Tamara tranquilizándose un poco

Beltrán le dio un abrazo tierno que pronto reconfortó a Tamara… para después preguntar lo siguiente.

-que aparecía…-

- cinco grandes figuras… entraban a algún lugar y en una cama moriría Shining Armor

-vaya- dijo Beltrán

-poco podemos arreglar verdad Tamara?-

-poco no… nada podemos arreglar- dijo Tamara… la cual se dirigió el casco al vientre

-ahora si podemos decirle a nuestro futuro hijo que tu eras su padre sin temor a algo- afirmó Tamara

-ya… aunque te noto tensa… que tal… ya que estoy impotente…-

-que?-

-tengo un casco ágil sabes?-

-umm… siempre improvisando- allí quedaron… Beltrán complaciendola en lo que podía hacer…

(HOSPEDERÍA… DE MADRUGADA BIEN ENTRADA)

Silencio… todo en lo que se resumía lo que había… silencio.

Pero la dueña de la hospedería bien despierta estaba en uno de los salones de allá… leyendo un libro…

En otras 3 habitaciones estaban los 5 elementos y Shining durmiendo… pero lo que parece ser una plácida noche se convertirá en un infierno.

Era luna llena… claramente se veía cualquier signo de vida.

Un grupo de cinco fuertes glifos y Thunderstorm se dirigían allá… para cumplir órdenes de un rey un tanto oscuro de ser… ya que la maldad de Gared tenía límites insospechados.

-aquí es…- dijo Thunderstorm llevándolos hacia abajo… es decir… hacia la hospedería…

Pararon a unos 30 metros de la entrada… todo era oscuro… pero la luna llena esclarecía todo

-bien señores… les espero aquí… sean cuidadosos con lo que hacen- dijo Thunderstorm

-seremos cuidadosos… ya lo creo- dijo el famoso Lord Fast enseñando un mazo mediano

Llamaron a la puerta… y la señora de la hospedería abrió… pero Thikus (Lord Fast) la enganchó del cuello tan velozmente como un parpadeo…

Apretó en el ya viejo cuello de la señora… y la desangró… por las uñas afiladas como cuchillas

-una menos- dijo Thikus

Procedieron a entrar al lugar… buscaron en habitación en habitación… al final encontraron con que las 5 mane y shining dormían en una habitación…. Con sumo cuidado cogieron un trapo y un líquido extraño que sacaban de unas flores que según contaban era un somnífero para los ponis. Todas se sobresaltaron pero quedaron dormidas luego…

En una de las camas estaba Shining… dormido como un tronco. Pero pronto dormiría eternamente.

-este es no thikus?- preguntó uno de los glifos

-si es el…- Thikus se acercó a el, y cogió sus garras afiladas y las hundió en su cuello. Las pasó de lado a lado de su cuello para después morir desangrado…

-Shining… ahora te ries menos ehh- dijo con una voz macabra… que se podía explicar a algo asi como los escalofríos.

Al salir los esperaba thunder con unas mayas resistentes y dos anillos anti-magia para twilight y rarity.

-espero que terminemos pronto… que haremos con ellas?- dijo thunder preocupado

En ese mismo acto vió la frágil figura de la pegaso amarilla, la contempló por un segundo, pero fue el segundo mas enternecedor y maravilloso de su vida. Pero la fuerte voz de Thikus lo volvió a la realidad.

-pues mira… primeramente se lo mandamos a Gared, después hacemos con ellas lo que queramos-

Thikus en esas palabras veía la maldad y crueldad unificadas en Thikus… era aterrador cada vez que hablaba

-que cosas haréis?- preguntó Thunder temiendose la respuesta

-violarlas- empezaron a reírse todos

A Thunder se le calló el mundo encima… esa tan frágil figura… violada, era demasiado.

Después de algo de tiempo de vuelo, ya en el reino yacían en una de las mazmorras las 5 mane en seguridad por varios guardias y Thunder sentado en un banco de piedra en el mismo lugar donde yacían los elementos

Se despertaron… y se aterraron, aunque Pinkie se lo tomaba a un juego…

Llegó Thikus y los cuatro glifos y vieron a los elementos y casi se les hace la boca agua al ver a Rarity

-veamos… por cual empezamos chicos?- preguntó Thikus

-y mi hermano asquerosas sabandijas!- preguntó twilight cabreada… pero con el anillo anti-magia en su cuerno el cual no podía quitarse

-tu hermano… lo maté- dijo Thikus con cara de ò_ó y a la vez ;) para hacerle saber que no le mentía

-q..que… os voy a matar- se lanzó Twili a Thikus… pero el La cogió y la tiró al suelo abriéndole las patas y poníendole el miembro en ella

-ya saben lo que hacer con las demás- dijo Thikus

-NOOOOOOO!- dijo Twilight llorando amargamente por lo que está sucediendo

Twilight ya echaba de menos a RD… hacía tiempo que no la veía y ni siquiera estuvo con ella acompañando a Shining en la que ya le dijo "imprevisible viajada"

Thikus le tocaba el pecho a Twilight como ritual de glifo… y en regla de cualquiera…

Con las demás… uno se encargó de Rarity… la cual acabó ya siendo violada… Aplejack luchó hasta el final con uno de los glifos… pero acabó casi muerta ya que le golpeó en ciertos lugares cuales la dejaron inconsciente.

Con pinkie fue otra historia…

-quieres sentir a alguien fuerte en ti?- preguntó el glifo

Pinkie se salió de las garras del glifo y empezó a jugar al pillado. El glifo no daba crédito a por qué hacía eso

Intentó agarrarla y se le escapó hasta que la cogió y le pegó un contundente golpe tipo gancho a Pinkie.

La pobre calló al suelo derrotada y llorando… el glifo ya no quiso nada con ella.

Thunder estaba sereno… pero el lugar era desolador… Rarity y Twili llorando por haber sido violadas… Aplejack con algunas graves heridas y Pinkie llorando y con el pelo liso… de no estar feliz y segura.

Ahora solo quedaba Fluttershy en un rincón llorando… fueron a por ella pero Thunderstorm se interpuso entre flutt y ellos

-VASTA! Ya hicisteis bastante daño no?- dijo Thunder

-mira te voy a- fue interrumpido

-VASTA… Y LO DIGO YO!- Gared apareció… y los cinco glifos quedaron algo aterrorzados ya que Gared los podía castigar con penas duras

-OS DIJE QUE OS DIVIRTIERAIS PERO ESTO YA NO!- dijo Gared

-mi señor yo- fue interrumpido Thikus

-NI SEÑOR NI NADA! DEJARLAS AQUÍ… YA DESPERTARAN- todos se fueron y cerraron con llave, todos menos Thunderstorm que quedó ahí viendo a flutt… que en efecto este llevaba llaves de ahí.

-me puedes decir tu nombre?- preguntó Thunder

-flu..fluttershy- dijo Flutt con cierto miedo

-siento lo que pasó… no podía hacer nada… por lo menos te salvé- dijo Thunder apoyando un casco en el pecho de flutt

LO DEJO EN SUSPENSO xD... EL PRÓXIMO CAP DEMORARA MENOS...

COMENTEN PLEASE... HASTA OTRA


	14. Cap 14

BUENAS A TODOS EN OTRO CAP DE EETDG. EMPECEMOS A TIRAR LA HISTORIA HACIA DELANTE.

CAP 14

-si, y agradezco que me salvases la vida… pero… y las demás?- preguntó fluttershy preocupada por sus amigas.

-las demás no corrieron tanta suerte como tu- dijo suspirando thunderstorm –pero por lo menos pude salvar de cualquier atrocidad a una yegua tan vella como tu- dijo thunderstorm con sus palabras con tono de estar enamorado.

Fluttershy notó al vuelo que thunderstorm empezaba a enamorarse de ella… aunque ella sentía que debía recompensarlo por haberla salvado

-uhhh gracias… pareces un potro muy amable… en verdad… me… agrada- dijo fluttershy un tanto sonrrojada

-se agradece preciosa mía…- dijo Thunderstorm

Fluttershy notó lo de "preciosa mia" le llego al corazón en palabras grandes…. Miró a su alrededor y todas sus amigas estaban desmayadas… por todo lo que pasaron…

-parece que sufrieron… que pena- dijo fluttershy casi llorando

-tranquila.. no llores…. Si pudiera hacer algo por ti para que no llores?- preguntó thunderstorm cariñosamente

Fluttershy se le ocurrió lo de recompensarlo… pero todas las palabras de thunderstorm le dijeron a ella que ese era su "semental" de por vida… al parecer ella estaba en celo.

Fluttershy quedó en silencio… y de repente le dio un beso apasionado a thunderstorm… lo que lo dejó impresionado por su acto

-v-valla… parece que tu es- no terminó de decir ya que lo volvió a besar

(NOTA: ACA VA UNA XXX ALGO SIMPLE DE THUN X FLUTT… ME LA PIDIERON QUE HICIERA… Y LA HARE… SOLO PARA ACLARAR UN POCO… EJEJEJ)

Fluttershy empezó a apegar su cuerpo al de thunderstorm causando a este una excitación fuerte.

-emmm… fluttershy… no creo que sea buena- no terminó de decir…

-creo que tu eres mi elegido… te noté enamorado… y mi instinto me dijo que eras mi predilecto (beso a thunder) y asi será… tómame y tu llevas las consecuencias- dijo fluttershy tirándose al suelo mostrando una cara mezclada de pasión y algo de timidez y abriendo sus piernas mostrando su sexo

Thunderstorm reaccionó y se puso encima de esta… todo erecto, metió su miembro con delicadeza y fluttershy empezó a gemir…

-ohh…ohhh…ohh.. v-valla…ahh…ahh- fluttershy empezó a notar como su cuerpo se llenaba de placer y se estremecía por los movimientos de thunderstorm en ella

Al rato.. fluttershy siguió con sus mismos gemidos en el mismo tono y thunder estaba mas excitado que antes…

-cariño..ujj… tus gemidos son muy lindos- dijo mientras la besó en los labios tiernamente

-uhh…ohh… graci-aahhh…gracias- dijo fluttershy entre gemidos

Thunderstorm empezó mientras que la envestía suavemente a tocar delicadamente sus muslos…

Al tacto de thunderstorm estos estaban muy suaves… lo cual lo excitó mas y lo cual lo llevó a la idea de querer desatar su poder en ella (ya me entienden ustedes)

-ujj… quiero… correrme en ti… solo si tu lo quieres- dijo thunderstorm de forma vigorosa

-ohh… si-ahhh… asumo las responsabilidades…ahhh- dijo fluttershy con sinceridad

Después de allá uno minutos… thunderstorm desató su poder en ella… dejándola por el placer sumida en un dulce sueño

-que descanses… querida- le dio un beso en la mejilla… y por seguridad se distanció algo de ella… por si lo veían

Ahora una preocupación se le corría por la cabeza…. Y era….

-si fluttershy queda embarazada… que haré yo… y lo mas peligroso… que serán capaces de hacernos estos glifos- dijo Thunderstorm muy preocupado

Rato después calló en un sueño profundo… aun con la preocupación presente.

(UN DÍA DESPUÉS… EN ALANIA…)

Era la mañana de un aparente día templado.

RD se despertó dulcemente… pero Neftali ya no estaba con ella….

Eso la alarmó… pero vio una nota al lado de su mesita de noche que ponía "tengo que hacer un juicio… al mediodçia te veo. Neftali"

-ah ya veo…- se dijo RD a si misma.

RD se acordó de lo que hizo la pasada noche con Neftali, se miró el brazalete que aun llevaba en el brazo y en ella corrió una sensación de seguridad y amor en gran cantidad.

-Neftali, jamás pensé que hicieras esto por mi- dijo RD con tono amoroso mirándose el brazalete

-siempre te amé… estaremos mucho tiempo juntos, lo juro por mi vida- dijo pensando en lo que se avecinaba a equestria…

-se que lo estaremos…-

RD notó a alguien en los aposentos… miró a la puerta y era criseida… la pegaso mas joven de sus tres sirvientas

-al parecer a equestria se le acerca la extinción… no?- preguntó criseida algo preocupada

-en verdad no lo se criseida… es algo difícil de saber… equestria tiene una fuerte defensa… de ahí ya no se mas- dijo RD….

-Calimaco me dijo que se me asignó a enseñarle el lenguaje alano… en verdad le hara falta- dijo criseida

-emmm… crisei.. te puedo llamar asi?-

-emmm claro n_n-

-No uses palabras modestas como usted… somos técnicamente mas cercanas…- le dijo RD

-ommm… ya veo n_n… pues…emmm…. Se acuerda del baúl que le regalaron?- dijo acercando el baúl a RD

-emmm si… iba a verlo ahora mismito- dijo RD

-(abriendo el baúl) ommm… que chulo… cuanta ropa monísima…- dijo Crisei a su asombro por toda la ropa que le regalaron

-ya…si… esta me gusta mucho- dijo RD cogiendo un vestido azul celeste… muy ligero de tela…

-jejejej… ese es para el verano… queda muy mono a tu parecer- dijo Crisei admirándola

-gracias- respondió RD

Pasado un rato vieron toda la ropa… y llegaron a los pergaminos… estaban todos escritos en alano… y ahora mismo para RD era un lenguaje críptico… ya que no entendia nada

-emmm… hablan sobre mitología… reportes de acontecimientos históricos sucedidos hace milenios y…- no terminó de decir ya que alguien entró

-la dinastía Obendorf- dijo Dohreah acompañada de Andrómeda…

-eso iba a decir… poni- dijo crisei con autoridad

-o_ô (arqueamiento de ceja) bueno… valla rainbow… te regalaron artas cosas- dijo Dohreah acercándose a toda la montonera de ropas lujosas…

-si en verdad si… y has dicho dinastía obendorf?- preguntó RD

-si… mira… te traduzco algo… pero que conste que esa parte es labor de criseida- dijo Dohreah

-veamos…- empezó a leer...

* * *

La dinastía obendorf era la unión familiar mas conocida de pegasos de Alania… con cualidades únicas todos ellos… (no se puede leer un fragmento) la mayor de sus herencias por milenios fueron los (no se puede leer el fragmento) ya llegado un momento el oráculo profetizó la caída y el renacimiento de la dinastía… la caída sería la exterminación de los congéneres por (no se puede leer el fragmento) y el renacimiento… el oráculo lo definió asi

-la última Obendorf debe revivir las tres joyas milenarias… poniendo a prueba la ley primordial obendorf… un Obendorf no arde nunca-

* * *

Las cuatro quedaron algo intrigadas. En especial RD… tres joyas esta la asimiló a los huevos petrificados…. Lo que mas la intrigó fue lo de "un obendorf no arde nunca" y aun mas… que fuera huérfana… todo aderezado con que en uno de los dibujos del pergamino se representaba a una pegaso con tres dragones… que ciertamente le daba un cierto aire a ella…

-hay fragmentos que están dañados por el tiempo que esta escrito- dijo criseida

-si… pero… fíjate.. es muy parecida a mi- dijo RD señalando con el casco a la pegaso que se ilustró hace mil años

-si.. en verdad si… pero.. no insinuas que…- dijo dohreah intrigada…

* * *

LO DEJO EN SUSPENSO… LO SIENTO EJEJEJE

ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS… YA VAMOS POR EL ECUADOR DE LA HISTORIA… Y GRANDES SECRETOS Y SORPRENDENTES HAZAÑAS SE ABALANZAN SOBRE NUESTROS PERSONAJES

Y YA ES VERANO EN ESPAÑA SEGUIDO DE VACACIONES Y NADA QUE HACER… AHORA ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO

ADIOS Y TENGAN UN BUEN DIA: PIXIE.


	15. Verdad oculta

**BUENO, SIGAMOS CON EETDG. ESTUVE ESCRIBIENDO EL RESUMEN DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y CONTANDO LOS OTROS SALEN ALREDEDOR DE MAS DE 16… CON LO CUAL ES LARGA Y ENCIMA YA LAS COSAS EMPEZARÁN A ANIMARSE… DISFRUTEN DEL CAP.**

* * *

**CAP 15: VERDAD OCULTA**

-Rainbow no puede ser que tú seas esa yegua la cual reviviese el icono de la dinastía- dijo Dohreah algo incrédula por la similitud del dibujo bien ilustrado y de que Rainbow lo creyese

-es posible- contestó Rainbow insegura – ésta claramente soy yo… tiene los mismos ojos… la misma crin y... tiene mi- Rainbow no podía terminar de decir por darse cuenta de un detalle culminante

-R-rainbow- balbuceó Crisei –¿q-que v-vamos a hacer entonces?- cuestionó algo asustada

-Dohreah… ¿me puedes traducir lo que pone aquí?- rogó amablemente

-oh de acuerdo…- asintió cogiendo el pergamino de nuevo y leyendo en su mente, para al final traducir –bien pone… el último Obendorf debe pasar toda una noche en la hoguera con el icono de su dinastía con el… debe ver como nacen… y así a la mañana estos estarán revividos….- Dohreah se detuvo por unos instantes con miedo. – ¿No pensarás en meterte en una hoguera con esos huevos petrificados?- preguntó, al fin temiendo la respuesta

-Si- dijo Rainbow decidida –siempre supe que yo era alguien distinta a los demás- continuó diciendo. – yo era más atrevida, más rápida. ¿Por qué motivo yo fui solo la única en romper la barrera del sonido?- interrogó y sus amigas no supieron contestar.

-… por favor Rainbow piénsalo detenidamente- le pidió Dohreah – y en verdad no fuiste la única- recordó a Rainbow aunque se enfadase. -… Neftali también en momento dado rompió la barrera del sonido- dijo con sinceridad aplastante.

- Bueno de todas maneras lo hablaré con el- murmuró Rainbow mirando los tres huevos y algo molesta con su amiga, a la vez pensando en la maravillosa y peligrosa idea de hacer lo que el pergamino le mostraba. Tras unos instantes en que ninguna habló, Crisei resopló sonóramente, sabía que nada de lo que pudiera argumentar la haría cambiar de opinión.

-De acuerdo, pero en caso de hacerlo…- comenzó Crisei a punto de echarse a llorar –avísanos y estaremos contigo toda la noche allá en esa hoguera- no pudo contenerse y empezó a emanar lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Rainbow comprendía la enorme preocupación de Crisei y las demás. Nadie pensaría en cometer tal locura solo por un pergamino, pero Rainbow lo creía firmemente. Por qué si no ese sueño tipo flash de lo rápido que fue…

-No os preocupéis por mí, saldré ilesa, ¡porque lo digo yo!- concluyó de manera autoritaria Rainbow, pero aun así las chicas no paraban de sollozar

-te hemos cogido mucho cariño mi reina… no hagas eso por favor- rogó Andri poniéndole su casco en el casco delantero izquierdo de Rainbow con una mirada amarga

Rainbow enseguida empezó a imaginar la cara que se le pondría a Neftali si se lo dijese lo que iba a hacer y le dio tristeza. Pero para ella eran muchas casualidades juntas y demasiado reales. Era como si un ente se lo diera a conocer.

-chicas, son muchas casualidades que no han parado de sucederme desde hace tiempo, tengo que acabar con esto- dijo Rainbow con un tono que no admitía discusión alguna.

-de acuerdo- asumió Dohreah – pero asegúrame que irás a donde Neftali y le dirás sobre esto…. No p-puedo ima-imaginar tu…- rompió a llorar y le dio un abrazo a su reina.

Rainbow sintió bastante fraternidad entre ellas… pero estaba decidida a hacerlo… nada ni nadie lo evitaría.

-Denme un abrazo todas juntas- dijo Rainbow animando a las tres las cuales respondieron con un gran abrazo.

Se despidió de ellas y se dispuso a buscar a Neftali, pero antes de nada preguntó a Ser Acli que andaba por allá.

-Acli, ¿está Neftali por aquí?- cuestionó Rainbow con algo de prisa

-emmm… creo que está en el jardín. ¿Qué tramas joven reina mía?- inquirió Acli con tono de guasa, aunque Rainbow no estaba por esa labor.

-es urgente- señaló altanera, para evitar nuevas preguntas por parte de él, nadie más debía enterarse de su plan.

-seguro que allí lo encuentras- señaló un poco molesto por su actitud.- búscalo- dijo Acli siguiendo a lo suyo

Rainbow dio un veloz vuelo hacia el jardín y en efecto se encontraba Neftali allí tomando el aire del día. Rainbow se acercó a este, aunque era de decir que Neftali la sentía por detrás. Esta lo abrazó tiernamente.

-hola amor- le saludó Rainbow –te he echado de menos jeje- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-tampoco me fui por años amor- contestó Neftali dándose la vuelta descubriendo a una Rainbow muy mona y coqueta –te ves preciosa- aseguró para después darle un beso en los labios

-Neftali. ¿Leíste los pergaminos esos que me regaló en conjunto Acli?- preguntó curiosa Rainbow

-claro. Eso de esa dinastía y demás- concluyó Neftali besándola más, aunque sin ánimo de querer hacer nada más lejos de eso.

-p-pues- comenzó a decir Rainbow, intentando recuperar algo de aliento por tantos besos placenteros –es que emm… ¿Cómo decirte esto?- logró susurrar Rainbow con nerviosismo en sus palabras

Neftali notó la tensión en el rostro de su amada y algo en su mirada que no le gustó. La abrazó tiernamente logrando que se tranquilizase en menos de un minuto. Rainbow se notó reconfortada y decidió hablar.

-Neftali, creo que… emm ven tengo que enseñártelo- dijo Rainbow llevándoselo a sus aposentos tendiéndole el casco.

Mientras tomaban el camino que llevaba a los aposentos de Rainbow, Neftali no comprendía por qué ella estaba así. ¿Qué quería hacer? Sujetó con fuerza su casco y recibió una breve sonrisa de su parte. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Rainbow le enseñó el pergamino donde aparecía todo lo de la dinastía, y en concreto le señaló esa ilustración en la que, a su parecer salía ella con esos tres dragones. Neftali no comprendía lo que le estaba contando.

-entonces, ¿qué quieres decir con todo esto?- preguntó extrañado Neftali

-que puede ser que yo sea esta, si no mírale la cutie-mark por favor, es idéntica a mí, y que yo sepa soy la única en este mundo que la tiene- explicó cada vez más segura de ello.

Tras esto Rainbow le contó a Neftali lo que quería hacer, y en ese momento quedó en una especie de sock emocional que lo hizo soltar un poco de lágrimas

-¿a-así que piensas meterte en una hoguera con esos tres huevos?- inquirió Neftali con algunas lágrimas, ella asintió. Aunque este creía también en la tesis de Rainbow cuando esta le explicó todo con detalle minucioso –prométeme que no moriras- dijo Abrazándola y besándola

-lo prometo- contestó firmemente Rainbow, aunque a ella también se le creaban nervios, pero en fin, ella estaba decidida en hacerlo.

**(DE NOCHE ESE MISMO DÍA…)**

Rainbow estaba decidida, ya nada la iba a parar. Debía conocer, o intentar conocer quién es ella en verdad más que por lo que la conocen. Debía saber sus raíces; su auténtica vida, su destino. Era un momento decisivo en su vida, lo peor a lo que se enfrentó nunca. Pero Crisei, Dohreah y Andri decidieron no venir por ver algo que no les gustase. En cambio, allá estaban Neftali algo triste e indeciso, pero en sí con la ilusión de que saliese viva, Calimaco y Acli, aparte de algunos fieles a Rainbow como reina que les era.

-Neftali, si no salgo viva, espero que me guardes en el recuerdo- dijo Rainbow. Aunque ella sabía que no pasaría.

-Siempre te tendré, pero, por favor antes de ir a descubrir tu verdad, debo darte un adiós- se dirigió a esta y le dio un beso en los labios bastante apasionado.

Rainbow se sintió mejor y se dirigió al fuego ardiente con los tres huevos cogidos en una de sus alas. Al adentrarse al fuego no gimió ni nada, solo se mantuvo allí por tiempo. Ya pasadas una hora Acli y Calimaco se retiraron y Neftali quedó dormido allí donde la hoguera, pensando en que no acabase en tragedia. Pero, cuando Neftali pensó que sería una tragedia, ocurrió allí dentro de la hoguera otra cosa diferente.

Rainbow estuvo en trance mientras escuchaba palabras en un idioma raro que ella entendía sin saber por qué. Era como un sueño profundo, y entre el sueño logró ver a sus 5 amigas y a las sirvientas alanas. Era una sensación de confort y de seguridad. Y esta sensación más se transformó al ver a tres figuras las que a esta se le dirigían con "hija" también en ese trance se entendió "entendistes el mensaje" y a la vez las palabras que para Rainbow mas le revelaron "siento haberte abandonado" dijo una voz femenina.

A la mañana siguiente Neftali se despertó frente a la apagada hoguera, mientras Acli y Calimaco y las sirvientas entre algunos ponis de a pie llegaban para comprobar que fue de su reina. Para la sorpresa de Neftali esta estaba en posición de descanso, cabizbaja y respirando. Esta le alzó la mirada, y se le veía un rostro bastante dulce y encantador.

Neftali quedó estupefacto, ella no se equivocó. Su tesis no falló.

-… por los cielos- llegó a decir Acli estupefacto de la escena.

Neftali la miraba, pero esta estaba diferente. No se podía describir en qué ápice de ella era diferente, solo se le figuraba hasta que esta se levantó del suelo.

-m-mi reina- dijo Calimaco algo vacilante ya que él esperaba otros resultados.

Esta no dijo nada, solo miraba a Neftali tiernamente. Pero Neftali quedó más estupefacto al ver que en el brazo delantero izquierdo de Rainbow se le enroscó sutilmente un dragón azul, de ojos rojos sangre y complexión menuda. Luego de este le apareció otro en su otro brazo delantero pero era rojo con ojos amarillentos. Y para dejar más estupefactos a Acli, Calimaco y los demás ponis presentes, en lo que viene a ser el hombro de esta le apareció un dragón negro, con dos cuernos y otros tantos en forma de gancho en el cuello, con iris rojizo, aún más penetrante que el del brazo.

A Acli casi le da un infarto de ver eso, pero logró salir de ese estado. Las sirvientas alanas llegaron ya por tiempo y estas ya estaban con la boca abierta.

-amor- dijo Rainbow –no te fallé- concluyó.

Neftali fue a acercarse y los dragones se lo consintieron ya que a Rainbow no la notaron con miedo ni nada.

-entonces…¿Qué?- dijo Neftali a Rainbow

-no me equivoqué… yo no soy Rainbow Dash, la huérfana- comenzó a decir Rainbow –soy Rainbow Dash Obendorf- dijo orgullosa de sí misma en su gran hazaña memorable.

Neftali besó a Rainbow apasionadamente y cuando la soltó Calimaco se puso en reverencia –mi reina todopoderosa- dijo. Los demás se pusieron en postura de reverencia también menos Neftali.

Los dragones al interpretar que Rainbow, Neftali y ellos eran superiores, Anker, que era el negro se puso a chillar profundamente pese a su pequeño tamaño y los demás también pero menos.

Para Rainbow le quedó bien claro su destino, y este era ser reina de un lindo y fuerte reino, tener un marido especial y poseer en su sangre un linaje dinástico… Obendorf. Para Rainbow, esto solo supuso el principio de su vida en Alania, y lo que es más importante, el principio de darse a conocer y limpiar su nombre allá por donde lo malinterpretasen. Aunque ella sabía, que lo mismo y esto no es bastante para arreglar el problema de lo de Equestria. Aunque, por un momento de su vida, era lo que siempre quiso, el centro de las miradas.

* * *

**FIN DE ESTE CAP. COMO VEN ELLA LO ERA. SIEMPRE PENSÓ EN QUE ERA ÚNICA ENTRE TODAS Y TODOS. EL PRÓXIMO CAP SERÁ ALGO MAS ENTRETENIDO. UNA NOTA: SI LEYERON GAME OF THRONES (JUEGO DE TRONOS) Y PENSARON QUE POR SER DE UNA DINASTÍA MUERTA Y POR TENER TRES DRAGONES ES PLAGIO, YA LO DIGO YO. RAINBOW DASH OBENDORF Y DAENERYS TARGARYEN (MADRE DE DRAGONES) NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER. NO COMPARTEN NINGÚN DESTINO NI NADA. SON DOS MUNDOS DIFERENTES, RAINBOW NO HARÁ NADA QUE SE RELATE EN GOT (GAME OF THRONES) SE LO ASEGURO, AUNQUE HE DE PEDIRLE MIS SINCERAS GRACIAS A LAUREN FAUST POR PERMITIR QUE RD EXISTA Y A GEORGE R.R. MARTIN POR DARME UNA IDEILLA POR ASÍ DECIRLO, AUNQUE COMO REPITO, NADA… NADA TIENEN QUE VER. ESO ES TODO QUE PASEN UN BUEN DIA, Y COMENTEN POR FAVOR, NO ES QUE LES OBLIGUE A HACERLO PERO ME DÁ GUSTO SABER A QUIÉN LE LLEGÓ A BIEN ESTE CAP. PIXIE OUT**


End file.
